Something old, Something new
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de shnuffeluv] Librairie d'occasion : Molly Hooper obtient un travail dans une librairie pendant l'été entre ses semestres à l'école de médecine. Mais c'est un mystérieux homme bien habillé qui la pousse à le garder. Qui est cet homme, et quels sont ses secrets ? Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme un crétin avec Molly ? T juste pour être sûr.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi guys !**

 **Me revoilà avec** une **traduction de la fiction de shnuffeluv** **dont la fiction originale en anglais se trouve là:** **www. fanfiction s / 10470289/ 1/ Something - Old-** **Something** **-New.** **Je suis super contente d'avoir eu l'autorisation de traduire cette fiction qu'on peut qualifier d'Univers Parallèle - je vous laisse découvrir. Je suis personnellement très fan de la série Sherlock et surtout de Mark Gatiss.**

 **Je vais essayer de faire court dans mon blabla de début parce que je me répète à tous les débuts de traductions et parce que j'embête tout le monde :**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur** **shnuffeluv** **.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas non plus à moi. Je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.**

 **Ceci est une fiction dite Mollcroft qui sera posté sur Wattpad et . Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)**

 **Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire** si la traduction vous convient (ou non).

Bisous & Enjoy xx

 **############**

Quand Molly avait postulé pour le poste à la librairie d'occasions _Something Old, Something New_ , elle ne cherchait aucun genre d'aventure, de romance ou autre. Elle essayait simplement de trouver un job pour l'aider à payer ses études de médecine, après quoi elle avait prévu de trouver un emploi comme pathologiste. Mais payer l'école de médecine était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et à cause de son emploi du temps à l'école elle était souvent forcée de travailler à des heures indues, que ses patrons n'appréciaient pas de payer. Elle passait d'un job à un autre depuis des mois et elle avait finalement l'été de libre pour travailler n'importe quand, à condition qu'elle puisse trouver un emploi.

L'homme qui lui avait donné la place à la librairie semblait très nerveux et lui donna un généreux salaire considérant qu'elle travaillerait de 18h jusqu'à la fermeture à 22h. Les autres employés l'informèrent que c'était l'équipe de nuit et que malgré le salaire très peu de personnes restaient longtemps ici. Aujourd'hui avait été son premier jour de travail et elle avait rencontré des étudiants plutôt sympathiques cherchant des livres dont ils auraient besoin pour l'université le semestre prochain. Elle songeait même à accepter l'une de leurs invitations à prendre un café quand pour la dernière fois de la nuit la cloche sonna pour un client. Molly vérifia sa montre : il était déjà 21h. La boutique fermerait dans une heure. Elle espérait que ce serait plus tôt, mais si elle savait une chose, c'était qu'il était très facile de perdre la notion du temps dans une librairie. L'homme en question qui entra était différent des autres patrons. Il portait un costume trois pièces et avait un parapluie accroché à son coude, même s'il ne devait pas pleuvoir avant une semaine. Mais la chose qu'elle remarqua le plus fut ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un orange très sombre, presque rouge en fonction de la lumière. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était Ecossais avant qu'il ne la regarde et lui parle avec un accent clairement britannique.

\- Je suis désolé, il ne semble pas que vous puissiez fermer plus tôt ce soir, une fois que je commence à regarder un livre, c'est très dur pour moi d'arrêter de lire.

Molly hocha juste la tête et alla réorganiser quelques livres qui avaient été déplacés mais pas achetés ce jour-là. Elle se déplaça lentement et méthodiquement à travers les rayonnages. D'abord dans la non-fiction, puis elle se déplaça vers la fiction dans l'ordre inverse de son genre préféré. Lorsqu'elle finit la romance, elle fut sur le point d'entrer dans la section romans policiers quand elle vérifia sa montre. Il était écrit 21h50. Elle paniqua silencieusement et regarda la caisse pour voir si l'homme attendait qu'elle se dépêche. Il ne l'était pas. Elle le revit en allant à la section romans policiers, lisant un des nouveaux romans dont tous le monde parlait, écrit par cet auteur découvert du jour au lendemain : Sherlock Holmes.

\- Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Oui ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux du livre.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est l'heure de fermer et j'ai besoin de finir de ranger les livres, vous voyez... Elle laissa la suite en suspens.

Il ricana une fois, sèchement, et ferma le livre dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je vois. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous débarrassez de moi assez tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly rougit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire -

Il reposa le livre sur l'étagère.

\- Je sais, je voulais juste vous voir rougir. Le bizutage pour ce quart de travail c'est toujours de me rencontrer, voyez-vous. Et je voulais savoir si mes conjectures sur votre personne étaient correctes. Il s'avère que vous êtes un livre ouvert.

Il quitta la boutique rapidement, ricanant tranquillement pour lui-même.

Molly devint rouge de colère. Qui cet homme pensait-il être ? Il n'avait aucun droit de la traiter comme ça ! Était-ce pour ça que le salaire était si bon et que personne ne restait longtemps à ce poste. Eh bien, elle le montrerait à tout le monde. Elle était meilleur que ce mystérieux homme. Elle découvrirait qui il était et elle le remettrait à sa place. Elle éteignit les lumières et verrouilla la porte sur le chemin de la sortie. Ce job n'allait pas être facile mais si tout supporter voulait dire payer l'école elle accepterait n'importe quoi. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que tout son monde était sur le point de basculer.

 **#############**

 **Rebonjour! Un client mystérieux, une étudiante en médecine... Ils sont plus jeunes mais déjà Molly semble déjà vouloir faire sa fête à Mycroft.**

 **Pour ceux qui sont passés en vitesse sur le blabla de l'auteur (et je comprends tout à fait) sachez juste que c'est une sorte d'UNIVERS ALTERNATIF (merci à Joie69 qui m'a retrouvé ce fichu mot ;D) On aura donc des éléments qui ressemble à la série et d'autres très différents! Mais ce sera sympa je vous promets xxxx**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le jour suivant Molly se réveilla, se sentant fraiche et dispo et un peu plus gaie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aidait toujours à se vider la tête et, en repensant à la nuit dernière, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas bien réagie à ce que cet homme avait dit. Elle gloussa quand elle se souvint de ses cheveux, ce roux sombre, si sombre, et décida de l'appeler Ginger, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son vrai nom.

\- Ben oui, Ginger, dit-elle en riant. Je suppose qu'on se reverra très bientôt.

Cette nuit, il y avait une autre fille qui travaillait de 16h à 20h, et Molly lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. La fille la regarda avec sympathie et eut l'air de vouloir frapper cet homme jusqu'à ce que Molly lui dise :

\- Mais je ne laisserai pas Ginger m'écraser encore une fois !

\- Quoi ? Dit l'autre fille en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas saisi son nom mais ses cheveux sont d'un roux vif. Et je ne peux pas continuer de l'appeler 'cet homme', n'est-ce pas.

La fille rit.

\- Eh bien, Molly, tu sais certainement comment tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute je dois y aller. A Samedi ? C'est ma prochaine garde.

\- Yeah, je travaille là toute la semaine, donc je te verrai.

\- Toute la semaine ?!

\- L'école de médecine n'est pas gratuite, tu sais !

\- Ok, ok ! A bientôt, Moll.

\- A bientôt, Lucy.

Molly regarda Lucy partir et alla trier les livres. Si elle commençait ça tôt, elle aurait moins à faire plus tard et peut-être juste-

La cloche sonna et Molly soupira intérieurement, ne voulant même pas chercher à confirmer ses soupçons. La nuit dernière revint dans son esprit tel un tsunami, avec toute l'humiliation et la douleur.

\- Vous êtes encore là ? La boutique semble toujours ouverte et je doute que quelqu'un puisse vous remplacer si vite.

\- Soupçons confirmés, marmonna Molly dans sa barbe.

Elle se tourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

\- Comptez-vous acheter quelque chose aujourd'hui ou êtes-vous revenu pour me vexer ?

Cela le prit au dépourvu.

\- Je- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Non, merci. Peu importe à quoi vous ressemblez, vous avez été impoli avec moi hier soir. Et même si je suis passée à autre chose, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

\- Mais si vous êtes ici pour acheter un livre ou même pour lire pendant deux heures, ne me laissez pas vous arrêter, allez-y !

Elle se tourna et continua de mettre les livres en rayon. Elle l'entendit se tourner et se diriger vers la porte puis s'arrêter. Elle continua de mettre en rayon. _Ne le regarde pas, Molly Hooper, tu es plus forte que ça._ Il marmonna :

\- J'avais peut-être tort à votre sujet après tout. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ces mots les surprirent tous les deux.

Molly se tourna et lui lança un regard de travers. Il ne leva pas les yeux du sol.

\- C'est entre toi et moi, Ginger, mais j'ai besoin de ce job et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le garder.

Il leva les yeux, amusé.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

\- Eh bien, je ne connais pas ton nom.

Molly haussa les épaules, en souriant sincèrement maintenant.

\- Mycroft. Mon nom est Mycroft.

\- Eh bien Mycroft, même si j'apprécie tes excuses, tu es toujours un gros con. Je ne sais pas si tu le réalises. Mais j'ai besoin de ce job. Vraiment. Et le fait que tu sois grognon juste pour obtenir une réaction de ma part ne va pas bien marcher pour nous deux. Donc va acheter quelque chose, lire quelque chose ou laisse- moi seule de manière générale. Autrement je devrais te mettre à la porte.

\- ...Ok, hier c'était déplacé. Je vais te laisser seule pour une heure ou deux.

\- Que ces paroles sont douces à mes oreilles Ginger, dit Molly tandis qu'elle passait à la rangée d'étagères suivantes.

Mycroft grimaça.

\- S'il te plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais mon prénom maintenant.

\- Je t'appelle Ginger ou Mike. Mycroft est un peu guindé à mon goût.

Mycroft soupira.

\- Je te laisse alors.

\- A bientôt, Ginger.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans incident. Mycroft partit 10 minutes avant 10 heures sans un mot, désappointant Molly. Elle aurait voulu au moins une pique de plus avant de fermer. Elle s'appuya au comptoir et entendit un froissement de papier. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une note de Mycroft.

 _Je reviendrai demain, ne crois pas que je serai toujours aussi silencieux. – MH._

\- C'est une promesse, Ginger ? Murmura Molly.

Elle ferma et rentra chez elle, rêvant de livres et d'hommes avec des parapluies, de ce qui arrivera quand elle aura assez d'argent pour payer ses cours et pour arrêter de travailler à la librairie. Elle n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse supporter Mycroft, et elle ne pouvait imaginer quitter ce travail, même si c'était seulement son deuxième jour. _Mais,_ elle se dit je traverserai ce pont quand j'y serai.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Mycroft était allongé sur son lit, pensant à peu près la même chose de la nouvelle fille de la librairie, qui ressemblait à un livre ouvert et pourtant qui était complètement imprévisible. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si elle quittait son nouveau job, la librairie ne serait plus la même.

Cette pensée le stoppa dans sa course. _Depuis quand compte-elle autant_ ? Il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle le fasse et pour l'instant il mit ces pensées de côté. Il découvrirait tôt ou tard ce qu'il ferait avec cette nouvelle fille et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. _Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je ressente quelque chose pour une fille que j'ai rencontré hier, n'est-ce pas ?_ Mais il avait laissé un mot et s'était excusé, quelque chose que même sa mère avait du mal à obtenir de lui la plupart du temps. Il se jeta sur son lit et se tourna comme si ses pensées le suivaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un sommeil agité.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Molly ne semble pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et Mycroft n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il le laisse penser :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour suivant, Mycroft entra dans la boutique pour trouver deux employées de l'équipe de nuit en train de travailler, à sa grande surprise. Il vit un jeune homme avec Molly mais le propriétaire, Mr. Kazembe, lui parla seulement de Molly. Qui était cet homme ? Et pourquoi flirtait-il avec Molly ? Elle le regarda et lui donna discret salut de la main. Tandis qu'il passait à côté, il entendit son rire et dire :

\- Shh, Jim ! Il va t'entendre !

Et alors tout ne devint qu'un murmure inarticulé.

Il reprit son poste habituel à l'arrière de la boutique au rayon romans policiers mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise comme il avait l'habitude de l'être quand il venait ici. Il regarda et vit Jim et Molly parler. Et son cœur s'accéléra. Était-ce ça qui l'avait vraiment dégouté ? Molly qui parlait avec un autre homme ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Il ne devrait pas, c'était la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement de questions tournaient dans sa tête ; et il n'avait pas de réponses pour elles. Il prit un livre sur l'étagère et commença à le lire pour tenter de faire disparaitre ses pensées. Alors qu'il commençait à lire, il fut soulagé de voir que c'était un livre qu'il connaissait : _Meurtre dans l'Orient-Express_ d'Agatha Christie. Aujourd'hui était définitivement un jour pour un classique, pas pour vérifier les écrits de son petit frère.

Il en était à la moitié quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Peut-être un peu trop froidement.

\- C'est encore l'heure de fermer, Ginger.

La souffrance s'inscrivit sur le visage de Molly, mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant.

\- Bien. Peux-tu me l'emballer _?_ »

Il ne la regarda pas du reste de la nuit. Elle lui tendit le livre et il sortit avec raideur.

Molly le regarda partir et se mordit la lèvre. Que s'était-il passé pour le rendre si glacial ? Jim semblait gentil, sûr de lui, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait repoussé plusieurs fois : ce garçon ne savait pas ce que non voulait dire. Mais il devrait s'en ficher sauf s'il connaissait Jim et s'il s'était fait de fausses idées sur elle parce qu'elle avait ri à certaines de ses blagues. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft ne vint pas à la librairie pendant une semaine et demie et Molly fut de plus en plus curieuse de savoir ce qui était arrivé à la seule personne intéressante du quart de nuit. Elle demanda à Mr. Kazembe, et il répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui envoya un regard comme s'il pensait qu'elle pourrait le tenir à l'écart. Elle rougit et quitta son bureau rapidement, pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient un couple, même Jim était revenu une fois pour l'engueuler à propos de « Ne pas m'avoir dit dès le début que tu avais un petit ami ! » Il ne travaillait même plus là, elle l'avait découvert plus tard. Mr. Kazembe pensait qu'il était trop violent et imprévisible pour être un choix judicieux pour le poste. Heureusement qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas sortir avec lui.

Elle entendit la cloche sonner et leva les yeux avec espoir. Mais elle ne vit pas Mycroft, elle vit un homme de son âge, peut-être un peu plus âgé, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il la vit et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Avez-vous vu mon frère ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Ces cheveux sauvages et indomptables, les lèvres en arc de Cupidon, les pommettes...

\- E- Etes- vous Sherlock Holmes ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Oui c'est moi. Maintenant _avez-vous vu mon frère ?_

Elle cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête, son esprit revint sur terre : Sherlock Holmes lui parlait en vrai.

\- Qu- Qui est votre frère ?

\- Il porte un costume trois pièces, un parapluie même s'il n'y a pas un nuage dans le ciel, a des cheveux très roux-

\- Attendez, Ginger est votre frère ?

Cela stoppa Sherlock net.

\- Ginger ? Vous appelez Mycroft... Ginger ? Pourquoi ? Oh, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça son nez avec dégoût.

Elle souffla et croisa ses bras.

\- Non nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?!

\- Eh bien, le fait que vous lui ayez déjà donné un surnom aide... Bref quand a été la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

\- Il y a une semaine.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Réfléchissez encore. Il vient _toujours_ ici après le travail, _toujours_! Il ne changerait pas soudainement son emploi du temps.

\- Mr. Holmes, je n'ai pas vu votre frère depuis une semaine. Je suis désolée-

\- Non, non, NON ! Il DOIT être là ! Il n'est pas chez lui, il n'y a rien dans son agenda qui parle d'une promotion du livre, certainement pas d'une promotion qui dure aussi longtemps. Il DOIT ETRE LA! Cria Sherlock à la fin.

Molly s'était faufilée près du mur derrière la caisse, craignant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

Elle prit une inspiration et essaya de parler calmement.

\- Mr. Holmes, je n'ai pas vu Mycroft depuis une semaine. Je suis positive et je travaille ici chaque nuit jusqu'à la fermeture. S'il revient je peux vous appelez, si vous voulez, mais d'ici là, je ne peux pas vous donner plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Ok ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, muet.

\- Eh bien, vous pouvez regarder autour de vous ou vous pouvez continuer à chercher votre frère ailleurs. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous aider.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, ce que Molly prit pour un merci, écrivit son numéro sur un post-it puis sortit de la boutique sans un mot de plus.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le numéro, écrit dans une écriture désordonnée mais pourtant obsessionnellement soignée _. Quand il n'était pas pressé, son écriture devait être très soignée_ _ **,**_ pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira et continua à travailler pour fermer la boutique Elle sortit de là, un million de pensées bourdonnant dans sa tête. A son insu, une ombre l'observait, depuis une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue, et la suivit jusqu'à son appartement.

Quand Molly rentra, elle décida de Googler son homme mystérieux. Elle cliqua avec hésitation sur 'Mycroft Holmes' choquée de ce qu'elle vit. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un craquement de tonnerre à l'extérieur. Elle espérait vraiment que Mycroft aurait la présence d'esprit de s'abriter quelque part durant la tempête. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un coup à sa porte. _Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle entrebâilla la porte et haleta à la vue de l'homme en sweat à capuche sur le palier, trop choquée pour faire quoique ce soit alors qu'il forçait le passage à l'intérieur et fermait la porte derrière lui en la regardant. Quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de crier, il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Shh !Siffla-t-il.

Et Molly fit la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser : elle s'évanouit dans les bras de l'homme.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre! Moriarty est dans la place et Sherlock n'arrive pas loin derrière. Un Sherlock plus raisonnable que Mycroft...Du jamais vu et pourtant.**

 **Une idée sur le mystérieux agresseur de Molly? Et sur sa découverte sur Internet?**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir postée plus tôt, beaucoup de travail ce soir ! Promis je ferai mieux demain :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly se réveilla une heure plus tard avec un terrible mal de tête. Elle sortit de sa chambre – quand y était-elle entrée ? Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? - Pour trouver Mycroft trempé et assit sur son canapé. Elle hurla. Il sursauta et se retourna pour la regarder, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et leva l'autre main pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

\- S'il te plait n'appelle pas la police ! Dit-il dans un chuchotement hâtif.

\- Donne- moi une bonne raison, vu que tu viens juste de T'INTRODUIRE DANS MA MAISON ! Hurla pratiquement Molly.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas protesté quand je suis entré après que tu m'ais ouvert la porte.

\- Ça alors, peut-être parce que j'étais trop occupée à m'EVANOUIR ! Pourquoi es-tu ici de toute façon ?!

\- Je- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où rester et tu étais la seule personne qui reste sur ma liste, personne d'autre ne voudrait même me parler, alors je t'ai suivi chez toi depuis la librairie –

\- Ça suffit.

Elle sortit son téléphone et tapa un message à Sherlock : _Votre taré de frère m'a suivi jusqu'à chez moi ce soir. Pouvez-vous venir le chercher ? – Molly (La fille de la librairie)_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Envoie un texte à ton frère.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Voyez maintenant qui ne garde pas son calme.

Mycroft cacha son visage dans l'une de ses mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas appeler mon frère. Si il me trouve comme ça, je ne vivrai pas pour voir à nouveau le soleil se lever !

Molly le regarda, un peu confuse.

\- Je suis surprise qu'un grand éditeur comme toi n'ait pas d'endroit où passer la nuit.

Il regarda à travers ses doigts.

\- Alors tu as fait des recherches sur moi ?

\- Ton frère est venu te chercher à la librairie aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu son numéro et ton nom de famille pour faire une petite recherche.

\- Je- J'ai un appartement de l'autre côté de la ville mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Mycroft sembla sur le point de répondre quand un coup résonna à la porte. Les deux entendirent une voix feutrée dire :

\- Mycroft ouvre !

Molly alla à la porte et Sherlock entra en courant, prenant de plein fouet le tableau qu'offrait son frère ainé.

\- Mycroft quand as-tu pris ton médicament pour la dernière fois ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Molly, confuse.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard disant qu'il lui expliquerait une fois que tout serait fini.

\- Mycroft quand as-tu pris ton médicament pour la dernière fois ? Répéta-t-il patiemment.

Mycroft sembla très jeune comme un petit enfant qui aurait été pris en train de voler un cookie dans le garde-manger.

\- Il y a cinq jours.

Sherlock s'approcha de lui et regarda le désordre de son frère sur le canapé.

\- Prends tes comprimés maintenant.

Mycroft secoua sa tête.

\- Je ne les ai pas.

\- C'est facile à régler.

Sherlock tendit sa main dans laquelle il y avait un flacon de médicaments que Molly ne put pas bien distinguer.

\- Prends-en un.

\- Non.

\- Mycroft, prends-en un, maintenant !

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Mycroft !

Mycroft en prit un et l'avala sans eau, lançant un regard noir à son frère.

\- As-tu ton information médicale ?

Mycroft retroussa silencieusement sa manche pour montrer un gros bracelet en métal.

Sherlock l'attrapa par le bras et commença à le raccompagner vers la sortie de la maison.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon grand frère, dit Sherlock à Molly. Quand il oublie de prendre son traitement il commence à être un peu imprévisible et peut causer toute sorte d'ennuis. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas blessé ?

\- N-non, non. Il m'a juste fait une peur bleue, bégaya Molly.

Sherlock acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça.

Il traina Mycroft vers la porte et Molly put entendre crier après qu'elle l'ait fermée.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

\- Est-ce que c'est arrivé ou est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?

Elle secoua la tête et se changea pour des vêtements plus confortable pour dormir, vérifia deux fois que toutes les entrées de son appartement soient verrouillées. Elle tomba dans son lit et s'endormit avec sa lumière cette nuit- là, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était accidentellement embarquée.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **On n'est pas habitué à ce type de Mycroft mais le pire c'est Sherlock... Un Sherlock responsable ? C'est étrange mais mignon je trouve ;D A votre avis pourquoi Mycroft doit prendre des médicaments ? Réponse bientôt !**

 **Remarque** **: Je dois avouer que l'«** ** _information médicale_** **» ou «** ** _médical information_** **» je n'ai absolument pas trouvé de traduction qui me satisferait... Si quelqu'un à une idée faites-vous plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly ne voulait pas aller au travail le lendemain mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce job et peut-être que Mycroft ne se montrerait pas. Pas de chance, il arriva au début de son quart de travail plutôt qu'à la fin et Sherlock était avec lui. Les quelques clients présents dans la boutique commencèrent à chuchoter sur le compte de Sherlock et les autres employés qui allaient partir allèrent voir si c'était vraiment lui. Mycroft s'éloigna vers le fond de la boutique où se tenait Molly. Il sursauta quand il la vit, puis vira au rouge tomate et refusa de la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, murmura-t-il.

\- Schizophrénie. J'ai raison ? Dit Molly en ignorant sa question. C'est ce que tu as, et ce pourquoi tu as besoin de médicaments.

Mycroft grimaça et hocha la tête.

\- Pardon pour l'autre nuit... Parfois j'oublie de prendre mes médicaments et... Eh bien tu as vu le reste.

 _Je l'ai vu dans sa plus grande vulnérabilité,_ réalisa-t-elle, _et c'est quelque chose qu'il préfère garder secret._

Elle tendit un livre sous son nez. Il le prit doucement et lu le titre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un livre.

\- Eh bien je peux voir _ça_.

Molly rit au ton de sa voix.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi me le donnes-tu ?

\- C'est un roman policier sur un homme qui est atteint de schizophrénie. Il est à une fête ennuyeuse et résout tout seul le meurtre de son hôte. J'ai pensé : « Il aime les mystères, peut-être qu'il aimera quelque chose où il pourrait s'identifier au personnage tout en appréciant en même temps son genre préféré ».

Molly sourit intérieurement quand elle vit Mycroft tenir le livre un peu plus près de sa poitrine.

\- Merci. Vraiment, merci. Combien coûte-t-il ?

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en suis occupée.

Mycroft leva les yeux en état de choc.

\- Mais... Non, tu as besoin de l'argent de ce travail, je ne peux pas accepter ça gratuitement...

Molly rit.

\- Tu ne le fais pas.

Mycroft cligna des yeux.

\- Je... Ne le fais pas ?

\- Non, parce que je suis sûre que tu es un éditeur, je ne sais juste pas où. Tu adores les romans policiers donc j'ai pensé que c'était le genre que tu publies. Si tu ne reconnais pas ce livre et que tu ne l'as pas, vu que ton regard quand je l'ai résumé disait que tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant, ça élimine une maison d'édition de ma liste.

Mycroft lui donna un demi-sourire.

\- Je pourrais juste te le dire, tu sais...

\- Mais où serait le fun alors ?

Mycroft sembla sur le point de parler mais alors Sherlock s'approcha de l'étagère et dit.

\- Allez, cher frère, nous devons y aller.

\- Dans une minute, dit Mycroft avec irritation.

\- Non, pas dans une minute, maintenant. Maman a appelé et dit qu'elle voulait de te voir dans moins d'une heure. Nous devons y aller.

Molly rit.

\- Vas-y, tu ne peux pas être en retard pour voir ta propre mère. Nous pouvons parler à nouveau une autre fois.

\- A bientôt- Sherlock ! Ne tire pas si fort !

Molly se remit à rire en voyant Mycroft être trainé par son frère cadet. Les autres dans la boutique se tournèrent et la regardèrent. Elle couvrit sa bouche avec le vain espoir de stopper ses gloussements. Un des clients demanda, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Je pense qu'il est juste de dire que je connais mieux son frère.

L'adolescente (elle semblait trop jeune pour avoir plus de 16 ans), hocha la tête avec admiration et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. « Gros respect », ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit en sortant de la boutique, quelques livres à la main. Tout le monde dans le magasin se rassembla rapidement autour d'elle, voulant en savoir plus sur cette timide jeune fille qui connaissait un célèbre auteur et son frère. Elle essaya de donner autant d'informations qu'elle le pouvait, sans avoir l'impression que les questions empiétaient sur la vie privée de l'un ou de l'autre des Holmes. Elle en arriva au point où elle dû forcer tout le monde à sortir à 17 heures pour qu'à 22 heures elle puisse nettoyer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel une fois que tout le monde fut parti, puis sourit quand elle se souvint du petit sourire dans les yeux de Mycroft lorsqu'il avait pris le livre qu'elle lui avait donné.

« Il ne sera probablement pas tout seul pendant un moment, pas tant que ses médicaments ne recommencent à agir. » Se dit-elle à elle-même comme un mantra mais dès qu'elle pensait le revoir, son cœur ratait un battement puis accélérait d'un coup. Elle était impatiente que Mycroft repasse ces portes.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde! On commence à avoir quelques réponses sur l'étrange comportement de Mycroft - et ne parlons même pas de celui de Sherlock j'ai décrété qu'il était hors catégorie-. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci pour les commentaires j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre mais je l'ai lis tous et ça me fait toujours super plaisir !**

 **La suite demain**


	6. Chapitre 6

Mycroft passa en effet ces portes, trois jours plus tard, seul, et prenant ses médicaments avec à l'esprit la sévère mise en garde de sa mère. Il jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir et sourit à Molly. Ce qui aurait été impensable deux semaines plus tôt. S'il devait être honnête, il était habituellement pire avec les nouveaux employés, parfois jetant une déduction ou deux s'ils s'approchaient trop, donc il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de mieux les connaitre. Il était heureux de n'être pas allé trop loin avec celle- là. Molly était plus sensible, et beaucoup plus indulgente, s'il se souvenait de la nuit où il avait débarqué chez elle.

\- Hey, Ginger. Tu as aimé le livre que je t'ai donné ?

Il sourit.

\- En effet, je l'ai déjà fini. Il était très bien. Je suis surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler avant.

\- Eh bien, ne crois pas que ça veut dire que je vais te trier tous les mauvais livres pour que tu puisses avoir les bons.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Mycroft marcha (valsa, plutôt) jusqu'au fond de la boutique et Molly le suivit des yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée Molly avant et elle ne fut pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait en penser. Et il riait quand elle l'appelait Ginger, au lieu de grimacer ou de rester planté là, mal à l'aise. Quand avait-il arrêté de réagir à ses taquineries ? Et plus important, il était entré par effraction dans son appartement, pourquoi n'était-elle pas paniquée qu'ils soient seuls dans le magasin ? Elle secoua le visage pour tenter de sortir ces questions de sa tête. Elle alla remettre les livres sur les étagères et finit le travail plus tôt ce qui lui laissa du temps libre. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée plutôt lente, heureusement. Elle revint pour trouver Mycroft absorbé par un autre livre.

\- Alors Mycroft, dit-elle doucement.

Il sursauta. Elle gloussa.

\- Bon livre ?

\- C'est une suite, dit-il avec un plaisir évident dans les yeux.

\- Presque sûre que c'est une série, dit Molly en essayant d'enlever son sourire.

Le bonheur de Mycroft était contagieux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rit comme un enfant qui descend les escaliers pour la première le matin de Noël pour voir si le Père Noël est venu dans la nuit.

\- Est-ce que les médicaments ont besoin de quelques jours de plus pour faire totalement effet ?

\- Ma lucidité est encore un peu floue, ouai.

Molly sourit tellement qu'elle craignit que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal le reste de la semaine.

\- Tu voudrais sortir un de ces jours ?

Mycroft leva les yeux avec incrédulité et Molly rougit.

\- D- Désolée ! Peut-on juste prétendre... Que je n'aie pas dit ça... ?

Mycroft laissa le livre, maintenant oublié, glissé de sa main, et il rougit alors qu'il se précipitait pour le récupérer.

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à oublier ça, Moll.

Molly plaqua sa main sur son visage et essaya de balbutier une autre excuse. Mycroft retira avec douceur la main de son visage.

\- Mais si ta question est d'oublier, pourrait-on oublier si je disais oui ?

Molly le regarda et rougit.

\- Aucun de nous deux n'est incroyable avec les gens, huh ?

\- Nope.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait le découvrir en trainant ensemble ?

Mycroft eut un sourire stupide et dit :

\- J'en doute. Ça nous rendra probablement pire.

\- Je veux être pire, dit Molly à voix basse.

Mycroft attrapa son visage et se baissa un pour un baiser. Ce fut bref, mais les deux purent sentir les feux d'artifice avant qu'ils ne se reculent lentement. Ils sourirent doucement, comme si au moindre faux mouvement le magasin raconterait à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé. Molly leva les yeux vers ceux de Mycroft.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ?

Mycroft eut un petit rire et fredonna :

\- Is this the real life? is this just fantasy? Caught up in a landslide no escape from reality? (1)

Molly rit, leur moment était terminé.

\- Maintenant je dois être en train de rêver. Mycroft, qui chante ? ça ne peut pas être réel.

Mycroft leva un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand as-tu commencé à m'appeler Mycroft au lieu de Ginger ?

\- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Moll au lieu de Molly ?

\- Très juste.

Molly regarda l'horloge. Il était 10h10.

\- Je vais... um...fermer... Puis-je t'appeler demain ?

Mycroft sortit une carte de visite et écrivit quelque chose au dos.

\- Numéro professionel au recto, privé au verso.

\- Merci.

Molly attrapa les post-it dans sa poche et écrivit son numéro sur l'un.

\- Voilà le mien.

\- Je vais avoir un baiser de bonne nuit ? Taquina Mycroft.

\- Seulement si tu me rejoins au café au coin de la rue pour le déjeuner demain, flirta Molly, en pencha sa hanche.

\- Considère ça comme fait.

Molly planta un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

\- Alors j'attends avec impatience notre déjeuner de demain.

\- Je vais y penser toute la nuit, c'est sûr, dit Mycroft en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quand ils pensèrent tous deux que l'autre fut assez loin, ils eurent un petit rire à l'incongruité de ce qui venait de leur arriver. Tous deux entendirent l'autre et sourirent en sachant que demain serait spécial.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1)Queen Bohemian Rhapsodie.**

 **Arrêt cardiaque imminent... Il faut croire que Mycroft ne se débrouille pas si mal... ;D**


	7. Chapitre 7

Molly se réveilla le jour suivant se sentant rafraîchie et plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois si elle rêvait, alors quand elle réalisa qu'elle portait encore ses habits d'hier, elle vérifia les poches de son pantalon. La carte de visite était toujours là. Elle se doucha et se changea, puis attrapa son téléphone tandis qu'elle commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle ajouta le numéro de Mycroft à sa liste de contact, puis lui envoya un bref message : _Bonjour, Ginger. – Molly_

Elle sirotait son café quand elle eut une réponse : _Bonjour, Moll. Prête pour le déjeuner vers midi aujourd'hui ? – MH_

 _Tu le sais bien. Et maintenant que je connais ton numéro, je vais t'embêter toute la journée pour voir si je sais pour quelle maison d'édition tu travailles._

Mycroft rit tout en lisant le message. Il envoya en réponse : _Tu peux essayer, mais tu ne l'auras jamais._ Puis il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le canapé de Sherlock, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire passer son rire pour une quinte de toux. Sherlock le regarda alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre drapé dans un drap de lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, cher frère ? Ta petite amie imaginaire flirt avec toi ?

\- En fait, c'est une vraie fille qui me texte et elle et moi sortons prendre un café plus tard dans la journée.

Sherlock le regarda fixement essayant de découvrir si les médicaments de son frère devraient être augmentés jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie les avertisse tous les deux que Molly avait répondu.

\- Tu vois ?

Sherlock le fixa, puis s'approcha à grandes enjambés et attrapa le portable pour vérifier s'il y avait vraiment un message. Il y en avait un : _Défi accepté, Ginger._

\- Hey, c'est à moi ! Dit Mycroft avec indignation.

\- Elle m'a menti quand elle m'a dit que vous deux n'étiez pas ensemble, marmonna-t-il à lui-même. Puis, à Mycroft :

\- Mycroft, je dois rester ici pour m'assurer que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis pendant que tu te remets de ne pas avoir pris tes médicaments pendant quelques jours. Mais si tu comptes juste rester assis sur le canapé et ricaner tout en textant toute la journée à ta petite amie, tu peux retourner à ton propre appartement.

\- Eh bien, tu es celui que ne veux pas me laisser retourner au travail, me force à rester ici et à tout faire depuis mon ordinateur, bouda Mycroft. En plus j'adorerais rentrer et être loin de toi, Maman est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici.

\- C'est pour quoi tu as besoin de rester. Tes médicaments sont la seule chose qui t'évitent d'agir comme un parfait gamin.

\- Alors pourquoi étais-tu immédiatement d'accord avec Maman quand elle a dit que je resterais avec toi ? Si je suis un tel boulet.

\- ...

\- ... C'est ce que je pensais.

Sherlock se tourna et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Mycroft sourit, attrapa son ordinateur, le rangea dans sa serviette et sortit en silence. Et si Sherlock était inquiet, tant mieux. C'était une juste revanche pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ces 5 derniers jours. Il essaya de ne pas danser dans la rue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le café. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'attendre et peut-être qu'ils auraient un accès au Wi-Fi...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Molly passa une bonne heure à essayer de décider de sa coiffure, son maquillage et sa tenue. A la fin elle ne changea rien, elle se contenta de se maquiller comme d'habitude et le seul changement important fut qu'elle garda ses cheveux détachés. Elle s'assit autour de sa maison, appela des amis, tout excitée et pomponnée pour son rendez-vous, mais quand tout fut dit, elle avait encore 20 bonnes minutes avant midi et son déjeuner.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge et considéra que si elle partait maintenant, et faisait tout le chemin à pied, elle ne pourrait avoir que cinq minutes d'avance. Le seul problème serait de marcher et de ne pas courir jusqu'au café. Elle ne pouvait attendre de voir Mycroft !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Quand elle arriva, elle avait 10 minutes d'avance. Elle avait essayé de ne pas courir mais avait abandonné à mi-chemin. Elle entra à l'intérieur et vit Mycroft assit dans un coin, fixant son ordinateur. Elle avança en silence et s'assit à la table, attendant qu'il la remarque. Il leva le regard et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Tu es exceptionnellement douée pour me surprendre, essaya-t-il de dire à travers le rire de Molly.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assez calmée pour parler, elle dit :

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme une personne allant dans un café.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir ?

\- Je voulais un autre baiser la nuit dernière.

Les deux sourirent. Puis Molly commanda rapidement et un silence tomba entre eux.

\- Tu es arrivé tôt, déclara Molly.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester là attendre.

\- Pas plus que moi.

\- Eh bien, clairement tu as eu un peu plus de self-control ; je suis resté assis ici à essayer de me calmer pendant une demi-heure.

\- J'en doute vraiment. Je n'ai pas réussi à marcher jusqu'ici ; le plus lent que j'ai pu faire ça a été un jogging. J'ai failli rentrer dans un taxi en traversant une rue ! Plaisanta Molly.

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça, Moll. Où serais-je si tu n'étais pas là ?

Molly n'eut aucune pas de réponse à ça. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, semblant être profondément plongée dans ses pensées, permettant à Mycroft de rattraper ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Oh ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça Molly ! Tellement désolé si je t'ai embarrassé...

Molly ne répondit pas. Après un moment elle secoua son visage et dit :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'aurais aucune idée d'où tu serais. Je ne sais même pas où tu habites.

Il baissa la tête, se sentant tout penaud.

\- D- Désolé, beaucoup de gens disent je deviens trop passionné trop vite, un peu comme Roméo, je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal-

\- Tais-toi, dit Molly doucement.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, avec douceur, à peine une effleurement sur ses lèvres. Mais ce fut plus qu'assez. Quand Molly se retira Mycroft dit :

\- C'était vraiment une très bonne façon de me dire de me taire.

Molly eut un léger rire.

\- Eh bien tu es sensible, Ginger. Je détesterai que tes sentiments s'en aillent.

Ils sourirent et parlèrent pendant une heure avant de se dire au revoir. Ils ne savaient pas que de l'autre côté de la rue quelqu'un les observait avec de sombres intentions en tête alors qu'il suivait Molly hors du café, et dès que personne ne les regarda, il l'enleva de la rue principale. Elle essaya de crier et lutta contre sa poigne. Elle espérait vraiment que c'était à nouveau Mycroft, mais elle pouvait sentir que l'homme était plus petit et Mycroft ne pouvait pas être rentrer, avoir fait demi-tour et l'avoir rattraper si vite sans qu'elle n'entende ses pas. L'homme la traina sous la menace d'une arme jusqu'à une voiture qui les attendait au bout d'une rue secondaire, puis l'emmena dans un entrepôt abandonné. Quand il relâcha la prise sur sa bouche, elle fut sur le point de lui demander qui il était mais elle fut bâillonnée et attachée à une chaise en plastique. Finalement, la personne parla :

\- Hello chérie. Je t'ai manqué ?

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Hello ! Chapitre intense... Une idée de qui a enlevé Molly ? Petite devinette tant qu'on y est... A votre avis quel est le nom de la maison d'édition de Mycroft ? Je ne vous donnerai pas la réponse mais promis elle sera dans un des chapitres ; pour vos commentaires ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir que vous aimiez cette fiction!  
**

 **Autre petite info : je suis très occupée en ce moment donc il n'y aura malheureusement plus de chapitre tous les jours mais tous les deux ou trois jours promis !**


	8. Chapter 8

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la voix de l'homme.

\- Nah, je ne t'ai pas manqué, bien sûr que non... Tu es trop occupée avec ton nouveau petit-ami.

Jim s'avança et seulement la moitié de son visage resta dans l'ombre.

\- Pas si désireuse de me rejeter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly tira contre ses menottes, désespérant de se libérer.

\- Oh, non, ma chère, ne fait pas ça. Je détesterais avoir à utiliser la force pour faire passer mon message...

Il sortit un couteau, et les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Elle s'arrêta lentement.

\- Bien, dit Jim. Même si j'ai une certaine tolérance au sang, je détesterais avoir à répandre le tien. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être un criminel. Mais pas un de ceux dont on entend parler dans les journaux en Amérique avec toutes ces fusillades, oh non. Ils sont désordonnés, négligents et n'ont aucun respect pour le job. Je préfère penser que je fais ces choses comme un art, un artisanat... Je pense que le mot qui me décrit le mieux serait... Un psychopathe.

Molly essaya de retenir ses larmes. Elle aurait dû savoir que Jim n'accepterait pas un « non » comme réponse de sa part et qu'il serait un danger pour elle. Maintenant il était peut-être trop tard pour qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit. Jim s'approcha et commença à envahir son espace personnel.

\- Maintenant ne pleure pas, ma chère. Je ne vais pas te blesser. En tout cas pas encore, il jeta le couteau. Nous allons rester ici un jour ou deux puis toi et moi irons autre part. On ne peut pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps, vois-tu. Mais j'ai des amis qui nous laisseront rester chez eux quelques jours, et d'ici là, je serai à la recherche d'un appartement où nous pourrons rester plus longtemps, tant que tu te tiens bien.

Il se déplaça pour caresser son visage avec nostalgie. Elle l'évita le plus possible qu'elle put tout en étant attachée à la chaise. Les yeux de Jim se durcirent. Il l'attrapa à nouveau et une fois encore elle se recula. Il attrapa son bras violement.

\- Ça ce n'est pas bien se comporter Molly. Je ne ferais rien de ce que tu penses en ce moment. Je ne suis peut-être pas un 'gentil' mais il y a un code d'honneur pour les criminels que j'ai l'intention de respecter.

Molly lui jeta un regard furieux mais ne fit rien d'autre.

\- Ce n'était pas si dur, n'est- ce pas ?

Molly choisit de supposer que ce n'était pas une question rhétorique et haussa les épaules.

Jim soupira.

\- C'est un début.

Il commença à s'éloigner en lançant par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai du travail à faire, ne pense pas à t'échapper quand je serai parti.

 _J'n'en rêverait même pas,_ pensa Molly avec sarcasme, _je suis un peu occupée en ce moment de toute façon._

Puis l'idée vint que personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé et Mycroft qui s'attendait à la voir au travail ce soir. _Oh non, oh non, oh non... Ginger, je ne te pose pas un lapin, j'ai été kidnappé par un psychopathe !_ Molly tira sur ses menottes à nouveau, en vain. Elle commença à pleurer, pas à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle était mais parce qu'elle savait que ce serait comme gifler Mycroft en plein visage, et elle ne voudrait pas qu'il soit blessé. _Mais c'est exactement ce qui allait se passer. Et je ne peux rien y faire..._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Mycroft entra dans le _Something Old, Something New_ ce soir-là, souriant et cachant un livre pour Molly dans sa mallette. Il pensait qu'il devait lui tourner la faveur de sa recommandation de livre. Son visage s'assombrit quand il ne vit pas Molly, mais Mr. Kazembe assis derrière le comptoir, examinant un livre pour trouver des dégâts.

\- M- Monsieur Kazembe, bonsoir.

L'homme en question leva les yeux et sourit.

\- Bonsoir Mycroft. Tu es là pour lire à nouveau aujourd'hui ?

\- Um... Non, Je... Molly, vous savez, uh, elle m'a présenté une série de livres que je me trouve apprécier, et je voulais lui rendre la...pareil... Elle n'est pas là ?

Mycroft aurait pu se gifler mentalement. Il finit par pratiquement crier qu'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble.

Les sourcils de Mr. Kazembe se levèrent de façon suggestive.

\- Donc vous deux sortez ensemble ! Lucy me doit 10 livres. Mais non, elle n'est pas là. Ce qui m'amène à une chose étrange sur laquelle je voudrais avoir ton avis...

\- Une... Chose ? Etrange ? Mycroft put sentir son cerveau tourner à toutes vitesses et ce fut dur pour lui de garder le contrôle sur la réalité autour de lui.

\- Elle n'a pas appelé pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. J'ai appelé chez elle, plusieurs fois. Elle n'y est pas. Ou si elle y est, elle ne répond pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Elle peut sortir avec toi ; cette fille peut tolérer n'importe quoi.

\- Merci, dit Mycroft d'un ton sec.

\- Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire, Mycroft ! Tu es délibérément impoli avec tous mes employés le premier jour ! As-tu une idée de combien j'ai dû augmenter le salaire pour convaincre les gens de rester une semaine jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un remplaçant ? Rit-il. Tu sembles toujours avoir des mots à revendre, mais avec cette fille, tu restes sans voix ! Elle est vraiment quelque chose de spécial...

\- Et elle n'est pas là.

Mycroft pencha la tête. _Est-ce qu'elle m'a posé un lapin ? Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui s'était bien passé..._

\- Oh allez souri, Mycroft. Peut-être que quelque chose est arrivée dans sa famille, ou à l'école, et elle n'est pas chez elle.

\- J'ai son numéro de portable. Vous voulez l'essayer ? Demanda Mycroft en donnant son portable.

\- Merci. Mr Kazembe prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de la liste de contacts de Mycroft... Aucune réponse. C'est vraiment étrange.

Il sentit son estomac tombé. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- E-Etes-vous sûr ? Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui au déjeuner, juste au bout de la rue, en fait. Je ne l'ai pas entendu mentionner quelque chose allant contre ses plans ce soir. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle ne soit pas là !

Mr. Kazembe rendit à Mycroft son téléphone.

\- Mycroft, rentre chez toi. Quelque chose est probablement arrivé et elle ne peut pas répondre à son téléphone. Tu prends tes médicaments, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis un idiot ! Mais je pourrais aller à l'appartement de Molly avant de rentrer, juste pour être sûr qu'elle va bien. Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Mr. Kazembe hocha la tête tandis que Mycroft sortait. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il appela Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire Mycroft sur parole ; il avait déjà menti sur sa prise de médicaments avant. Sherlock dit qu'il allait vérifier et raccrocha. Mr Kazembe soupira et commença à fermer. Il espérait que Mycroft ne s'était pas encore mis dans le pétrin. C'était dommage qu'il souffre de schizophrénie ; c'était un handicap pour lui. Sans ça, il aurait probablement été un acteur célèbre, ou un politicien puissant, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais comme c'était le cas, il avait dû remettre en question toutes ses actions et d'avoir un œil sur lui à tout moment.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

C'était le cas, l'œil en ce moment était Sherlock, et il se demandait s'il devait enchainer son frère à l'intérieur de la maison. Il trouva Mycroft à l'extérieur de chez sa petit-amie - quel était son nom... Minnie ? – écrivant une note et la glissant dans la boite au lettre de la porte.

\- Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas assez effrayé cette fille ?

\- Elle n'était au travail et je voulais être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Quand elle n'a pas répondu, je lui ai écrit un mot comme ça quand elle rentrera elle le verra. J'allais rentrer à la maison.

\- Mycroft, tu ne peux pas continuer à embêter les gens comme ça. As-tu déjà envisagé qu'elle pourrait t'éviter ?

\- Si elle m'évitait alors pourquoi est-elle venu déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Mycroft, je crois que tes médicaments ont besoin d'être augmenté. Je ne doute pas qu'elle t'écrit, je l'ai vu moi-même. Mais il est très improbable qu'elle veuille sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Sherlock put lire le langage corporel de Mycroft et put dire qu'il était sur point de se jeter sur lui.

\- Non je te dis la vérité. Nous sommes sortis déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui. Nous avons parlé au moins une heure. On s'est même embrassé ! Et puis elle ne s'est plus montrée au travail et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. Quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Je n'en doute pas, dit Sherlock en essayant de calmer son frère. Et si j'appelais la police quand on sera rentré à l'appartement ?

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne me crois pas. Quelque chose est arrivé à Molly et tu ne veux pas m'aider ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle soit en sécurité ?!

\- Mycroft baisse d'un ton. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est que quelqu'un qui connais Molly t'entende et panique.

Le visage de Mycroft vira au rouge. Sherlock savait ce qui allait se passer et plaqua sa main fermement sur la bouche de son frère pour l'empêcher d'hurler, puis le traina hors de l'immeuble jusqu'à une voiture qui tournait au ralenti, et l'obligea à entrer dedans pour qu'ils puissent retourner en sécurité à l'appartement de Sherlock. Mycroft cria sur Sherlock pendant tout le trajet en voiture, et Sherlock le laissa faire, attendant que Mycroft soit à court d'insultes et boude en silence, ou que le ralentissement de la voiture signale qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Il s'avéra que Mycroft continua à hurler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et même quand Sherlock exécuta sa menace d'appeler Maman, il redirigea sa colère vers leur mère. Quand Mycroft s'évanouit d'épuisement après minuit, Mrs. Holmes prit Sherlock à part et dit :

\- Je crois que son état s'aggrave. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour lui ?

Sherlock regarda vers Mycroft, drapé sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis, un froncement de sourcils inscrit profondément sur son visage même lorsqu'il dormait.

\- Je ne sais pas, il semblait aller mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne quelque chose au sujet d'un rendez-vous à déjeuner ce matin.

\- Tu penses que nous allons devoir... ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons été en mesure de le remettre à plus tard mais je ne sais pas combien de temps encore il pourra se montrer lucide. Et si ses traitements doivent être augmentés, le Dr Watson va devoir lui donner de l'aide à la maison, et il serait plus facile de le placer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Mrs. Holmes soupira et sembla vieillir de 10 ans.

\- Nous devrions pouvoir lui donner une semaine ? Voir si c'était juste une mauvaise journée à laquelle les médicaments n'ont pas pu aider.

Sherlock soupira, sachant que ce n'était pas juste une mauvaise journée, mais acquiesça de toute façon, ne voulant pas briser la famille pour l'instant. Il s'approcha et poussa Mycroft à se réveiller, lui fit avaler son médicament, et le laissa se rendormir, cette fois se couchant avec un bras hors du canapé et une jambe sur le bord opposé. Leur mère partit, et Sherlock soupira, appelant le Dr. Watson pour prendre un rendez-vous le lendemain matin à l'appartement. Il accepta, sachant que si Mycroft allait plus mal, il aurait besoin d'attention le plus tôt possible. Sherlock se laissa tomber dans son lit en se demandant même dans ses rêves jusqu'où Mycroft était allé et s'il y avait un moyen de le récupérer.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Trop de tension je ne vais pas tenir le coup ?. Alors si on récapitule : Molly est kidnappée et le seul qui tire la sonnette d'alarme n'est pas pris au sérieux... Une à la merci d'un psychopathe, l'autre aux portes de l'asile. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils vont s'en sortir... Allez Sherlock fais marcher ton cerveau de sociopathe de haut niveau !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec la mise en page mais je reposte le chapitre. J'espère que ce sera plus lisible! Merci de l'avoir signalé!**

John Watson toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Sherlock et soupira, vérifiant sa montre. Il était 8h. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste ouvrir son cabinet au lieu de se tenir à l'extérieur de l'appartement du frère de son patient le plus difficile, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Il avait reçu l'appel à 00h20 la nuit dernière lui disant que l'état de Mycroft s'était considérablement aggravé et qu'il avait besoin d'aide immédiatement. Il frappa à la porte à nouveau. Cette fois il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit autant que le permit la chaine de sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Bredouilla une voix endormie depuis l'intérieur.

\- Mycroft, c'est le Docteur Watson. Peux-tu me laisser entrer ? Ton frère voulait me voir.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien contre toi John mais si Sherlock t'a appelé ici c'est qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit la nuit dernière et qu'il est convaincu que je suis parano et délirant, même si je prends mon traitement chaque jour.

Il appuya sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

John poussa un soupir. Pas seulement parce qu'il était inutile de demander à Mycroft de s'adresser à lui de manière formelle, mais si Mycroft stressait pour prendre ses médicaments c'est qu'il avait dû récemment sauter quelques jours.

\- Bien. Nous pouvons parler à travers la porte ou nous pouvons entrer à l'intérieur, ou nous pouvons aller nous promener et parler si Sherlock est d'accord, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière pour que tu sois si inquiet.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard noir pendant un moment puis claqua la porte. John grogna, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une sorte de cliquetis de la chaine et réalisa que Mycroft avait juste du mal à déverrouiller la porte. Ce qu'il supposait était une bonne chose si Sherlock avait voulu le garder à l'intérieur cette nuit. Un instant plus tard il put entendre la chaine glisser et Sherlock ouvrit la porte.

\- J'y étais presque, bouda Mycroft et il s'en alla vers le salon.

Sherlock invita John à entrer et lui offrit du thé, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Puis, thé en main, il entra dans le salon pour trouver Mycroft assit sur le canapé en train de bouder.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal avec moi ! Cracha Mycroft. Du moins, rien de plus que la normale...

John soupira intérieurement qu'au moins la session commençait comme toutes les autres sessions qu'ils avaient eues.

\- Mycroft, personne ne dit que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi.

Mycroft releva les yeux.

\- Donc tout le monde croit que je vais de plus en plus mal ?

John poussa un soupir audible cette fois.

\- Je ne vais pas plus mal !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, Mycroft. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tout le monde crois ça ?

Mycroft se pelotonna en boule et regarda ses chaussures.

\- 'Cause de Molly, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Qui est Molly ?

\- C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré il y a deux semaines. A la librairie.

John hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, Mycroft avait parfois du mal à interpréter les signaux moins évident du langage corporel quand il est devenait très confus.

\- Bref, elle et moi sommes partis... Du mauvais pied, mais on a appris à mieux se connaitre, tu sais ? Et alors... Mycroft s'interrompit.

\- Et alors ? Pressa John.

Mycroft s'agita.

\- Tu as sauté ton traitement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça à contre cœur.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ici et pas à la maison. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez elle...

John manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé, mais garda un visage impassible pour que Mycroft ne le remarque pas et puisse finir son histoire.

\- Et Sherlock est venu me chercher et je prends mon traitement depuis ! Je suis allé la voir à la librairie et je me suis excusé, et nous nous sommes vite réconciliés, elle m'a même recommandé un livre.

Il posa un livre sur la table.

\- Et je l'ai fini en une journée il était vraiment très bien, et je suis retourné à la librairie il y a deux jours tout seul (Sherlock était là la première fois) et nous avons discuté au sujet du livre qui était en fait une série et une chose en entrainant une autre nous nous sommes... Embrassés.

Cette fois, John s'étouffa vraiment avec son thé. Mycroft le regarda avec inquiétude mais John lui fit signe de la main et s'éclaircit la voix, indiquant à Mycroft de continuer.

\- Puis nous avons parlé un petit peu plus, échangé nos numéros de téléphone et avons convenu d'un rendez-vous à déjeuner pour hier. On s'est texté très tôt le matin, avons déjeuner, parlé pendant au moins une heure, et je pensais que ça allait bien... Mais elle n'est pas venue à la librairie la nuit dernière. J'ai demandé à Mr. Kazembe (le propriétaire de la librairie) où elle était, parce que je pensais lui retourner la faveur de la recommandation de livre, sauf qu'elle n'était pas là, et elle ne répondait pas à son fixe ou à son portable, donc je suis allé à son appartement pour voir si elle allait bien – et j'ai attendu dehors pour la voir, je n'allais pas entrer par effraction chez elle ! – et elle n'était pas là. Donc j'ai laissé une note au cas où pour savoir si tout allait bien et si elle avait eu une urgence de dernière minute – même si j'en doute – et alors Sherlock est venu et on s'est battu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je _sais_ que quelque chose ne va pas. Regarde, je n'ai pas encore eu un appel ou un message d'elle, elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle, tu ne peux pas voir que –

\- Mycroft calme-toi, tu hyperventile.

John essaya de garder l'homme assis, en vain. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas et à marmonner à lui-même avec frénésie, oubliant tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce. John se plaça devant lui et il s'immobilisa comme une biche coincée par les phares d'une voiture. John le conduisit avec douceur vers le canapé et Mycroft se pelotonna en boule à nouveau, marmonnant à lui-même sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles la fille avec qui il parlait avait pu disparaitre. John savait que c'était la façon de Mycroft de penser les choses, mais la façon dont il parlait, si rapidement si passionnément, amena John à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose d'autre poussait Mycroft, en dehors de sa curiosité habituelle. Il fit signe à Sherlock d'aller avec lui à la cuisine afin qu'ils puissent parler.

\- Eh bien, soit il dit la vérité, soit son délire est plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais vu chez lui.

Sherlock sembla plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Tu peux faire la différente ?

\- Habituellement Mycroft a au moins un petit doute sur le fait que ses délires pourraient l'être, ainsi que les autres indicateurs, comme son comportement un petit peu plus enfantin, que nous avons tous les deux vu assez souvent. Mais cette fois, il est convaincu de ses opinions et montre seulement sa profonde inquiétude – Je ne peux même pas dire s'il ressent autre chose ou si ça hante toutes ses pensées.

La tête de Sherlock retomba. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire et il avait espérait ne pas en arriver là.

\- C'est le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

John déglutit.

\- Sherlock-

Sherlock lui fit signe de partir, même si John voyait bien qu'il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour rester fort.

\- Nous étions amis avant même que Mycroft ne vienne te voir. Tu sais que je ne veux aucune pitié.

Il regarda en arrière en direction de la porte de la cuisine.

\- C'est juste... J'avais toujours eut l'espoir, aussi petit soit-il, qu'il n'aurait pas à abandonner sa vie à cause d'un stupide trouble mental.

John agrippa son épaule et acquiesça.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise, ou tu veux le lui dire ?

\- Non dis le lui. Je vais devoir le dire au reste de la famille, je ne veux pas la culpabilité d'une personne de plus sur mes épaules.

John acquiesça simplement à nouveau d'un air hébété.

Sherlock s'excusa puis sortit de la pièce, en marmonnant :

\- Je dois les appeler.

Quand John revint vers Mycroft, il avait arrêté de marmonner mais il fixait toujours ses chaussures.

\- Tu vas m'emmener n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Oui Mycroft. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance pour être en sécurité avec les autres.

Mycroft soupira et cacha sa tête entre ses genoux.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins regarder mon portable pour voir que Molly est réelle et qu'elle m'a vraiment écrit ? Je n'invente pas tout ça.

John déglutit fortement et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Au moins cette partie de l'histoire de Mycroft était vrai : il n'avait pas eu de message de Molly Hooper depuis tôt hier matin. John regarda Mycroft et lui rendit le portable.

\- Je peux passer un appel à la police si tu veux. Ils devront savoir pour ta... condition, Mycroft grogna, mais si elle n'est pas retournée au travail et que le propriétaire s'inquiète et les appelle, ils devront au moins commencer une recherche, ça te soulage ?

Mycroft acquiesça, sans relever la tête de ses genoux.

\- Le traitement ne marche pas... Dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

Mycroft leva les yeux et John put voir qu'il pleurait.

\- Je ne délire pas, je ne parle pas de ça, je ne peux pas... je veux dire...

John savait ce qu'il essayait de dire. L'enfant qui semblait prendre le contrôle de la tête de Mycroft quand il ne prenait pas son traitement était clairement parti maintenant.

\- Rien ne marche longtemps avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft ne répondit pas. John attrapa sa main et dit doucement :

\- Allez, on y a.

Sherlock sortit de la pièce quand il entendit les bruits de pas et vit Mycroft avec des larmes dans les yeux lui faisant au revoir de la main alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement avec John et entra dans un voiture noire attendant à l'extérieur. Sherlock regarda son frère quitter Baker Street et aller à l'hôpital psychiatre dont John et lui avait parlé tellement de fois avant. Il pouvait encore entendre sa mère pleurer au téléphone quand elle avait réalisé exactement pourquoi Sherlock appelait. Il ferma la porte du 221B laissant une note sur la porte faisant savoir à Mrs Hudson de ne pas entrer pour le reste de la journée, alors qu'il composait une mélodie au violon pour Mycroft, sachant qu'à ce moment-là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour son frère était d'atténuer le choc de l'hôpital lorsqu'il aurait le courage de lui rendre visite.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Mycroft perd visiblement complètement pied mais il a tout de même des brins de lucidité... On espère que ça pourra aider Molly. Première apparition de John Watson toujours en première ligne ! A votre avis quel est le/la suivant/e qui va entrer dans l'histoire ? xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Molly se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un lui poussa l'épaule.

\- Hey réveille toi. J'ai dit réveille-toi !

Jim essayait de la réveiller. A quelle fin, elle ne voulait même pas savoir.

Molly ouvrit les yeux autant qu'elle put. Elle avait appris par un œil au beurre noir qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à Jim très longtemps. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Sa tête s'était penchée sur le côté quand elle s'était endormie sur la petite chaise en plastique. Son regard criait _tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir réveillée_. _Je suis épuisée_.

Jim soupira et commença à défaire les cordes. Elle avait été ligoté pendant deux jours et avait senti son portable vibrer au moins dix fois maintenant. Heureusement quelqu'un avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait appelé la police.

\- Quelqu'un a rapporté m'avoir vu près d'ici plusieurs fois hier. Les flics ont commencé à patrouiller dans le quartier Nous devons y aller.

Mais dès que les bras et les pieds de Molly furent libérés, elle se tourna promptement et frappa Jim tout droit dans les parties sensibles que possèdent chaque homme. Il se recroquevilla et grogna. Elle se précipita dehors sans même essayer de libérer ses mains de derrière son dos, voulant avoir une longueur d'avance sur Jim. Elle courut à l'extérieur, directement dans un policier. Ils tombèrent au sol, l'homme commença à se relever lorsqu'il vit ses mains et les détacha. Molly sanglota de soulagement quand il défie le bâillon autour de sa bouche.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'il vous plait, l'homme dans l'entrepôt m'a kidnappé dans une rue il y a deux jours et je veux tellement rentrer chez moi !

Le policier lui dit d'attendre alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt **.** Il revint dix minutes plus tard en disant :

\- J'ai appelé du renfort, il est menotté à la chaise à laquelle vous deviez être attachée.

Molly s'évanouit pratiquement en entendant ça.

\- Désolée j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne **...** Marmonna Molly avec faiblesse tandis que l'officier l'aidait à se relever.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il.

\- M-Molly H-Hooper... Dit-elle.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Lestrade. Nous avons eu de nombreux appels vous concernant, Ms. Hooper. Le tout premier est arrivé hier matin d'un schizophrène, donc nous n'avons pas cru que vous aviez disparu au début, mais de plus en plus de personnes ont appelé, vous avez fait la une en quelque sorte. Vous êtes partie pendant deux jours et la nouvelle est devenue virale ! Rit-il tandis qu'il la guidait vers la voiture de police.

\- Vous avez dit que le premier appel était d'un schizophrène ? Demanda Molly avec espoir.

\- En fait ça venait de son docteur. Si je me souviens bien, je crois qu'il a été admit dans un hôpital psychiatrique le jour même parce que son comportement préoccupait sa famille.

\- Quoi ?!

Molly s'arrêta net.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- C'est mon petit-ami !

\- Oh. Eh bien, plus vite nous arriverons au commissariat plus vite nous pourrons laver son nom. Donc accélérons un peu, si vous pouvez.

\- Il se réveillait quand vous l'avez attaché, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yeah. Maintenant allons-y.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger plus vite ! Je n'ai rien eu à manger depuis mon déjeuner il y a deux jours ! Je suis surprise d'arriver encore à me tenir debout !

\- Et vous avez besoin de beaucoup d'aide, même pour ça.

\- Jim ne sait pas comment prendre soin d'une femme, même si elle n'est pas kidnappée, décréta Molly.

Lestrade rit.

\- Allons-y, montez devant. Nous pourrons vous donner tous les soins dont vous pourriez avoir besoin quand nous arriverons au commissariat.

Molly s'avéra aller presque bien, toutes choses considérées. Elle était modérément déshydratée et un peu mal nourrie mais les médecins qu'ils avaient appelés pour l'examiner avaient décrété qu'elle irait mieux après quelques jours de repos et quelques repas un peu plus copieux. Elle remplissait un rapport concernant son kidnapping quand un homme blond s'approcha d'elle et demanda.

\- Excusez-moi, êtes- vous Molly Hooper ?

Elle leva les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je peux vous aider.

\- En fait oui. L'homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Je suis Dr. John Watson, le psychiatre de Mycroft avant qu'il soit admit à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Molly plissa les yeux.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu qu'il avait été admis. Comment va-t-il ?

Ses mots étaient désinvoltes mais il y avait une légère colère sous-jacente que John ne manqua pas.

\- Son admission n'était mon premier choix, Miss Hooper. Il a souffert d'un épisode psychotique qui était plus profond et lui paraissait plus réel que jamais- quand je l'ai vu la première fois il était moitié moins mal qu'alors.

\- Donc pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

\- Eh bien, à notre dernière session, il a mentionné une fille nommée Molly qui travaillait à la librairie dans laquelle il allait. J'ai demandé au propriétaire et il a dit que cette fille c'était vous.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Eh bien, je veux juste confirmer certaines choses avec vous pour voir à quel point cet épisode l'a affecté.

\- Vous vous demandez si ça a altéré ses souvenirs, ou s'ils ont tous été remplacé, ce genre de chose, pas vrai ?

John fut surpris.

\- Oui... Comment le savez-vous... ?

\- J'ai un job pour aider à payer l'école de médecine.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de sortir tout juste de l'université, pas comme ceux qui pensent qu'ils- sont- les -meilleurs- étudiants en médecine de leur classe.

\- Et vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir obtenu votre diplôme il y a plusieurs années, pourtant nous sommes là.

La bouche de John se tordit dans un sourire.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Donc, vous travaillez à la librairie, vous avez rencontré Mycroft, ce qui veut dire que vous travaillez les nuits là-bas. Um... Il a mentionné que vous étiez partis du mauvais pied ?

\- Ouai, il a été impoli avec moi la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Agressif, quelque peu manipulateur. On s'est réconciliés en quelques jours, toujours en utilisant une pique ou deux, mais c'était plus taquin que sérieux.

\- Ok. Vous a-t-il suivi chez vous il y a près d'une semaine quand il a arrêté son traitement ?

Molly ricana.

\- Oui, il m'a presque donné un crise cardiaque ! Mais il ne m'a pas blessé, il voulait juste avoir un endroit où rester et patienter le temps que passe l'orage cette nuit-là.

John hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, il ne semble pas complètement fou, la plupart des gens ferait la même chose, bien qu'habituellement c'est chez quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent mieux. Et vous vous êtes rapidement réconcilié après ça ?

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je sais qu'il ne réfléchissait pas correctement, aucun dégât n'a été causé sauf sur mes nerfs et au moins je connaissais une bonne série de livre à recommander après ça.

\- C'était ma question suivante.

\- Désolée, mais je raconte juste ce qui s'est passé. La fois suivante, c'était il y a quatre jours, il est venu à la boutique, on s'est embrassé et nous avons pris rendez-vous pour déjeuner le jour où je me suis fait kidnapper. Nous avons un peu flirté avant, s'il vous montre les textes et qu'il se demande de quoi il s'agit.

\- Puis quoi ?

\- J'ai été kidnappé en rentrant à la maison après le rendez-vous.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé ... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a raconté l'histoire lorsque Sherlock m'a appelé pour une consultation d'urgence. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à le faire interner...

\- Donc vous l'avez interné pour rien ?!

\- Eh bien, il a aussi laissé sortir l'autre partie de sa schizophrénie, qu'il dise la vérité ou non.

\- C'est une... voix ou quelque chose comme un enfant ?

John songea que cette femme n'arrêterait jamais de le surprendre.

\- Je l'ai vu sans son traitement, vous vous souvenez ?

John soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Il prenait son traitement quand je l'ai vu. Ça ne marchait plus, et je le change depuis plusieurs années. Ça l'a aidé au début, mais la taille de la dose que je devrais lui donner maintenant pourrait provoquer une overdose s'il ne faisait pas attention. Et il n'est pas prudent, surtout avec son traitement.

Molly acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suppose que vous aviez de bonnes raisons. Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

\- Seulement si je le surveille. Votre disparition est ce qui a déclenché son épisode en premier, qui sait ce qui se passerait si vous apparaissiez soudainement dans son monde à nouveau.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je le voir dans une semaine ? Mais ne le laissez pas savoir que je suis de retour avant. Je veux être celle qui lui dira.

John rit.

\- Vous devez être un peu folle aussi Miss Hooper. Je peux m'arranger pour que vous le voyez dans deux jours, ça vous laissera assez de temps pour vous remettre aussi ?

Molly sourit.

\- Je ne me considérerai pas guérie tant que je n'aurai pas revu mon petit ami.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Lestrade à la rescousse ! Enfin Molly est libre et sur le point de revoir Mycroft... Il s'agit maintenant de savoir comment il va réagir à cette soudaine apparition.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft grogna alors qu'il se réveillait dans sa chambre – si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir quoi que ce soit ici, à l'exception de quelques affaires de l'hôpital qu'on pouvait lui déposer et de deux manuscrits que son assistante lui avait apportés. Il pouvait toujours les lire et corriger les fautes, même s'il ne pouvait pas assurer toutes les autres fonctions d'un éditeur en chef. Puis le bruit qui l'avait réveillé recommença. C'était un coup à la porte. Il essaya de sortir du lit mais réussit juste à s'emmêler dans son drap et à tomber par terre. L'infirmière qui frappait à la porte passa la tête et rit.

\- Tout juste réveillé n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft grogna et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez maintenant ?

\- Mycroft il est midi.

\- Et alors ? Il n'y a rien à faire ici à part dormir !

L'infirmière sourit et dit en regardant derrière la porte :

\- Vous pouvez voir qu'il semble déjà plus lui -même.

\- Qui est-ce ? Mycroft tenta de se sortir du drap. A qui est-ce que vous parlez ?

John pointa sa tête à l'intérieur et salua.

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Ça fait presque une semaine et demie.

\- Je m'ennuie à mourir.

John soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Ouai, ce n'est pas exactement l'endroit idéal pour se divertir, n'est-ce pas ? Je voulais parler personnellement à ton psychiatre, lui donner quelques précisions. Je pourrais repasser avant de partir.

\- Et tu avais besoin de me réveiller pour me dire ça. Pourquoi ?

John sourit d'un air conspirateur.

\- Aucune raison.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose n'est-ce pas !

\- Je dois y aller.

John quitta rapidement la pièce, un sourire toujours sur son visage. Il regarda Molly et lui dit :

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez être seule avec lui ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Positif. Vous serez juste là si quoi que ce soit arrive, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis un mois !

\- Ça n'enlève rien à la vérité.

John soupira et fit un geste « après vous » tout en demandant à l'infirmière si elle pouvait avoir quelque chose de prêt si Mycroft réagissait mal.

Mycroft entendit les bruits de pas à nouveau mais ne regarda pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas John ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

La voix qu'il entendit le fit sursauter.

\- Je ne suis pas John, Ginger.

Mycroft se tourna rapidement pour voir si la voix venait vraiment d'un corps. Ça l'était. Il essaya de se lever, mais s'emmêla encore plus. Molly rit.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Si tu es une hallucination s'il te plait dis le moi maintenant. Je ne supporte plus d'avoir toujours plus de médicaments et si tu pars tout de suite, personne d'autre que moi ne saura que tu étais là.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha. Elle plaça ses mains sur les omoplates de Mycroft et le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit.

\- Est-ce qu'une hallucination pourrait faire ça ?

\- ... Elles ne l'ont jamais fait avant... ?

\- ... Tu sembles hésiter.

Molly s'assit sur le bord du lit, croisant ses chevilles et balançant ses jambes ensemble.

\- Molly, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu as disparu.

Le ton de la voix de Mycroft était légèrement ironique avec Molly. Il avait une sorte d'appréhension enfantine ainsi qu'une conviction distincte. Molly sourit puis tenta de ne pas rire, échouant lamentablement.

Mycroft grimaça et enleva le drap en le maintenant au sol et sauta sur ses pieds en pleurant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Molly eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle sortit de son sac un journal et le lui tendit, plié à la page 2. Sur la page était écrit en titre **_Une étudiante de médecine kidnappée retrouvée après deux jours de recherches_** **.** Mycroft le fixa et dit :

\- Maintenant je dois halluciner.

Molly prit place à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Eh bien, peux-tu au moins être poli et t'asseoir à côté de ton hallucination pour lui tenir compagnie ?

Mycroft s'assit sans discuter et continua à fixer le journal.

\- Comment est-ce que je sais si c'est réel ? Je- Je veux dire, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour le prouver ?

Le sourire de Molly devint un peu coquin quand elle dit :

\- Je peux penser à une ou deux façons...

Elle se pencha plus près de Mycroft et l'embrassa.

John se précipita dans la chambre et dit :

\- Hey ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à rouler une pelle aux patients !

Aucun des deux ne répondit, Mycroft enroula juste un bras autour de la taille de Molly comme pour dire « _Eh bien ce n'est certainement pas_ _toi_ _qui vas l'embrasser »_

\- Molly, nous devrons partir si vous n'arrêtez pas.

Molly sourit mais continua à embrasser Mycroft.

\- Et penser à respirer tous les deux... ?

Finalement John soupira et tira Molly. Quand Mycroft et Molly se regardèrent, ils explosèrent de rire. John la tira hors de la pièce tandis que Mycroft disait :

\- C'était les meilleurs 5 minutes de rencards que j'ai jamais eu.

John l'emmena à l'extérieur et la gronda mais Molly s'en fichait même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle hocha juste la tête et sourit, se souvenant du choc électrique que le baiser semblait lui avoir procuré. John soupira quand il en eut fini, sachant qu'elle l'embrasserait probablement aussi la prochaine fois, et le psychiatre de Mycroft n'allait pas finir d'en entendre parler aujourd'hui. Il ramena Molly chez elle et se rendit à son bureau, la pause déjeuner était finie. Il texta Sherlock sur comment ça c'était passé et Sherlock rit à la seule phrase qui résumait tout ce qu'il pouvait demander à John : « _Ils n'ont même pas voulu s'arrêter pour respirer. – JW »_

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Pauvre John, ils n'ont vraiment aucun respect ces jeunes! ! Au moins les deux amoureux sont sûrs qu'ils sont réels et tout ne peux qu'aller en s'améliorant maintenant. Non ? Suite au prochain épisode xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Molly fut de retour à l'hôpital trois jours plus tard, cette fois avec le psychiatre qui était en charge de Mycroft, et son frère, Sherlock.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ils ont dû venir, se plaignit Mycroft en s'affalant sur son lit tout en boudant.

\- Nous devons venir parce que tu as frappé tous ceux qui s'approchaient de toi avec un oreiller ou pire.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Mycroft gloussa et s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Essaye d'agir selon ton âge, cher frère.

Molly essaya de réprimer ses rires en voyant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sherlock lui lança un regard.

\- Sherlock est ici pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas à nouveau et je suis pour vous empêcher de penser à vous peloter.

Les deux concernés rirent au souvenir que cela évoquait. Le psychiatre jeta à Molly un regard qui lui disait que si elle faisait encore une chose de travers elle serait fichue dehors. Elle couvrit sa bouche et essaya d'arrêter de trembler, ce que le psychiatre sembla prendre pour l'effort qu'il voulait.

\- Alors Mycroft, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Laquelle était-ce ? Il y en a _tellement_.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant pour ta schizophrénie ?

\- Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable.

\- Je dis la vérité. Personne n'a commencé à remarquer le vrai problème jusqu'à ce que j'aie environs 15 ans.

\- Tout le monde a des amis imaginaires quand il est plus jeune Mycroft. Pas tout le monde les garde après leurs 10 ans.

 _Est-ce qu'ils voient de vraies personnes jouer avec eux et entendent chacune de leurs voix distinctement ? Alors, docteur ? J'attends votre réponse..._

Sherlock appelait son nom de quelque part... Ou était-ce juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours à nouveau ? Il regarda en direction où il pensait que Sherlock était et vit à la place Toby, un de ses amis avec qui il avait l'habitude de jouer quand il était plus jeune, celui sur qui ses parents avaient insisté pour dire qu'il n'était pas réel parce qu'il aimait attirer les ennuis. Mycroft se fichait d'avoir des ennuis pour Toby parce qu'ils trainaient dans sa chambre et riaient de leur dernière farce qu'ils avaient faite. Toby désigna quelqu'un de l'autre côté du jardin de la maison des Holmes. Un petit Sherlock de deux ans, qui enfonçait un bâton dans le sol.

\- Vas-y, fais-le. Qu'est-ce que tu as, poule mouillée ?

Mycroft savait où il était. C'était la fois quand il avait 9 ans et il avait eut sa première vraie dispute avec Toby.

\- Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, je ne veux juste pas blesser Sherlock ! S'entendit-il dire à lui-même.

\- Mycroft a raison.

Il se tourna et vit Sally, une petite fille à la peau moka très gentille, celle que ses parents invoquaient toujours quand il faisait quelque chose de mal, demandant si elle approuverait ou non.

\- Sherlock est trop petit pour comprendre ce que Mycroft ferait.

\- Oh, allez sissies ! Il mange la terre de son plein gré, en quoi c'est si différent ? Il l'a aimée la dernière fois aussi.

\- Et je me suis pris une fessée la dernière fois pour la lui avoir fait manger pendant que tu restais là à rire !

\- Juste un petit coup de pied Mycroft ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait cafter !

\- Non ! Dirent Sally et Mycroft en même temps.

Sally lui offrit un sourire, hocha la tête et disparue jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de jouer avec lui plus tard. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre de mal avec Toby ce jour-là.

\- Mycroft allez !

\- Non ! Je ne blesserai pas Sherlock !

Mycroft se souvint entendre la fenêtre de l'arrière de la maison s'ouvrir, les alarmes de tout le monde s'était soudainement mises à sonner. Y compris celle de Sherlock, et cela se transforma en une grosse erreur. Il s'approcha et demanda à Mycroft à qui il parlait une fois de plus. Mycroft se tourna pour lui dire de la fermer, et ses mains, qui était trop occupées avant la dispute, valsèrent et heurtèrent le visage de Sherlock. Sherlock le dévisagea et fixa son frère, un choc pure et simple sur le visage. Au moment où Mycroft réalisa ce qui s'était passé, ses parents sortirent en courant. Son père réconforta Sherlock, sa mère le traina dans sa chambre plus rapidement qu'il ne pouvait suivre. Quand ils furent dans sa chambre elle se tourna et ferma la porte. Il l'entendit parler d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'aimait pas ça, au moins si elle hurlait il pouvait dire qu'elle était en colère. Elle lui demanda s'il avait une explication à donner et il répondit qu'il se disputait avec Toby, quand il s'était tourné pour dire à Sherlock de partir, il l'avait accidentellement frappé. Elle lui demanda pour quoi ils se battaient et il dit que Toby voulait qu'il frappe Sherlock, mais qu'il ne voulait pas, et essayait de l'arrêter de lui dire de le faire. Sa mère adopta un visage compréhensif, lui disant qu'il devait seulement rester dans sa chambre pendant une heure parce que c'était un accident et qu'elle allait tout expliquer à son père et à Sherlock.

Quand elle partit, Sally était là pour jouer avec lui, parce qu'elle comprenait que ce n'était pas sa faute et était contente qu'il n'ait pas voulu faire mal à Sherlock. Quand l'heure se termina, Sherlock entra et le serra dans ses bras, acceptant ses excuses avant qu'il ne puisse les lui faire.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu ses parents s'inquiétés était cette nuit, quand il était censé dormir. Il entendait ce mot encore et encore qu'il ne comprît pas à l'époque, mais qu'il allait bientôt détester entendre : schizophrénie. Ils le savaient mais il s'en rendit compte seulement à 15 ans. C'était quand ils essayaient de trouver comment le lui annoncer. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux. Il était de retour à l'hôpital et Molly était assise à côté de lui, le secouant légèrement. Elle soupira quand il la regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginger ? Tu as fixé le vide pendant au moins 15 minutes !

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il était allé dans les coulisses de son propre esprit ?

\- C'est juste... C'... Je... Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

Molly le regarda et leva le menton.

\- Essaye.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es mignonne quand tu utilises ta colonne vertébrale.

\- Mycroft.

\- ... I... um... J'étais dans mes souvenirs. Comme sorti d'une réalité pour entrer dans une autre.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'économise pour l'école de médecine le semestre prochain pas vrai ?

\- ... Oh, ouai.

\- Envie de dire de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Non... Pas à toi...

\- Mycroft tu dois me dire ce qui vient d'arriver sauf si tu ne veux jamais sortir, déclara le psychiatre pour essayer de le raisonner.

\- Vous deux sortez, dit Molly. Docteur, vous laissez vos notes ici avec un stylo.

\- Quoi ?! Bafouilla le docteur.

Sherlock le traina dehors et jeta un regard à Molly.

\- Pour notre bien à tous ton idée à intérêt à marcher.

\- Elle marchera, dit Molly beaucoup plus confiante qu'elle ne se sentait.

Après que Sherlock soit parti Molly attrapa les notes et déchira une feuille vierge du carnet.

\- Bien Mycroft. Voilà à quoi je pense : tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé quand tu as eu un blanc, je l'écris, alors Mr – quel- est- son- nom pourra le lire et en déduire toutes les conclusions qu'il veut sans que tu sois analysé par lui durant ton explication.

Mycroft déglutit, puis acquiesça.

\- On te posera des questions sur ça, mais tu peux tout expliquer et tout lâcher sans être interrompu.

\- Même John ne me laisse pas autant de pouvoir dans nos séances.

Les yeux de Molly s'élargirent légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas une séance. C'est un cœur-à-cœur dans une relation, ok ? Ne pense pas à ça comme quelque chose que les médecins vont analyser, penses-y comme pleurer sur l'épaule imaginaire d'un ami.

Mycroft sourit un peu effrontément et dit :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux juste pas m'embrasser ? On est seuls maintenant, au cas où tu n'aurais pas réalisé.

Molly le frappa avec son oreiller.

\- Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé.

Il le fit, assez rapidement. Molly écrit tout, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Maintenant on a fait tout ce qu'on devait faire et nous sommes toujours seuls.

Mycroft sourit et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Sherlock débarqua en hurlant, « Nope ! » et traina Molly par la chemise.

Mycroft grogna et Molly rit.

\- Je te vois la prochaine fois, alors !

\- Je ne veux pas être la prochaine fois, je veux que ce soit maintenant !

\- Grandis ! Hurla Sherlock avant de claquer la porte.

\- Regarde qui parle ! Grogna-t-il.

Son docteur entra et prit les notes, incluant celles de Molly et sortit. Mycroft soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, en regardant le plafond blanc.

Le docteur lu ce que Molly avait écrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire en sorte que Mycroft lui en dise autant même en utilisant toutes les méthodes qu'il connaissait. Il appela son supérieur et lui expliqua tout, lui demandant la permission d'ajouter une certaine étudiante en médecine à son équipe. Quand il eut la réponse, il passa quelques appels, tira quelques ficelles et soudain Molly eut un choix très important à faire quand elle rentra à la maison. Si elle avait su exactement à quel point ce serait énorme, elle n'aurait peut-être pas souri quand Sherlock lui avait raconté des choses embarrassantes au sujet de Mycroft, elle n'aurait peut-être pas ri en disant qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas, mais c'était le cas, et cela rendait sa prochaine décision encore plus difficile.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Sherlock est plus réactif que John pour éviter à Mycroft de peloter sa petite amie... Il semble que celle-ci est d'ailleurs fait forte impression au psychiatre. Dure décision en perspective pour elle.**


	13. Chapitre 13

Molly entendit son téléphone sonner dès qu'elle passa la porte de son appartement. Elle répondit gaiement.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Ah, Molly c'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Dr... um... Désolée...

\- Wyatt.

\- Oui, désolée, Dr. Wyatt. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous si tôt ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Mycroft ?

\- Mise à part l'évidence ? Ria sèchement Dr. Wyatt. Non, non. Il va bien – à peu près. Je vous appelle à votre sujet en fait.

La bouche de Molly s'assécha.

\- M- Moi,

\- Oui. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un don pour faire parler Mycroft.

\- Eh bien, parler à quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance – quelqu'un qu'il considère comme un ami- aide probablement.

\- Oui, et bien, je me demandais, pensez-vous que vous pourriez faire la même chose avec d'autres patients ?

\- Je- je suppose que je pourrais essayer, ça dépendrait probablement du patient...

\- Eh bien, si vous pouvez, j'ai une offre pour vous.

\- Vraiment ?

L'intérêt de Molly fut piqué.

\- Oui. Si vous pouvez recommencer le processus, j'aimerais que vous rejoigniez l'équipe médicale en tant que mon assistante. Je serais plus que disposé à payer vos frais de scolarité pour l'école de médecine, et je vous demanderais seulement de m'aider jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez votre diplôme.

Molly resta sans voix. C'était le plus gros cadeau qu'on puisse lui offrir, elle pourrait finir l'école de médecine sans avoir à s'inquiéter des frais de scolarité.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous Dr. Wyatt, même si j'adorerai accepter, j'étudie pour être pathologiste, pas psychiatre.

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil.

\- J'ai seulement dit jusqu'à votre diplôme ma chère, je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs sur ce que vous voulez faire après ça, je ne tenterai pas de vous faire rester, mais l'expérience serait également bonne lorsque vous postulerez pour un emploi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser d'être terre à terre.

\- Eh bien... je... C'est juste beaucoup à avaler, vous savez ? Je sais que ça pourrait aider mais c'est une grande décision pour moi.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Sachez juste que ma porte est ouverte. Peut-être nous pourrions parler après la prochaine séance de Mycroft, puisque vous avez au moins accepter ça.

\- O-oui. Merci, Dr. Wyatt.

\- Au revoir, Ms. Hooper.

\- Au revoir.

Molly raccrocha et s'échoua sur son canapé, pensant à ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle venait d'avoir ce qu'elle avait tenté d'avoir – et avait échoué - depuis des années en un rien de temps : les frais de scolarité de l'école de médecine seraient entièrement payés et elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des délais de paiement des dettes. Mais à quel prix ? Elle commençait à peine à aimer travailler à la librairie, et après tout, une fois que Mycroft serait à nouveau en sécurité tout seul, ce serait le seul lien qu'elle aurait avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire deux jobs à la fois, peu importe ce qu'elle aimerait penser, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec les deux, et devrait choisir sous la pression. Elle pourrait se retrouver avec ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle regarda l'horloge et soupira. Elle était déjà en retard au travail, elle devrait grignoter en chemin avant son service ne commence.

Quand elle arriva au travail, tout le monde pu dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun ne put rester seul assez longtemps avec elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Personne, à l'exception de Mr. Kazembe. Quand il fut 9 :30 et que leur dernier client quitta la boutique, Mr. Kazembe tourna la pancarde « ouvert » et éteignit les lumières à l'extérieur.

\- Mr. Kazembe, et si quelqu'un veut entrer ? Demanda Molly, sachant ce qu'il voulait et ne voulant pas le confirmer.

\- Le seul qui voudrait venir aussi tard est Mycroft et je ne l'ai pas vu ici récemment. Et toi ?

Molly soupira.

\- Non, je suppose que non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Molly ?

Molly joua avec ses cheveux.

\- J'ai eu une offre de travail pour être l'assistante d'un psychiatre afin de m'aider à avoir mon diplôme à l'école de médecine mais je ne suis pas sûre que je doive l'accepter.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela va t'aider à avoir ton diplôme et c'est pour ça que tu as pris ce job, pour aider à payer tes frais scolaires ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

\- ... C'est Mycroft.

\- Qu'en est-il de lui ? Tu peux sûrement lui dire que tu as eu un autre job, ce n'est pas comme si quitter ce boulot signifiait que tu ne le reverrais plus jamais.

\- Mais, je veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre aurait le job...

\- Molly regarde- moi.

Mr Kazembe dégagea avec douceur les mèches du visage de Molly.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu restes longtemps à ce poste. La vérité doit être dite, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais le premier jour. J'ai une très longue liste dans mon bureau de gens qui ont besoin du travail parce qu'avec Mycroft, il est difficile de garder quelqu'un longtemps. Je peux trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Mycroft quand il reviendra.

Molly hocha la tête et offrit un demi sourire.

\- Et sache que même si tu pars, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici comme cliente.

Molly sourit vraiment maintenant.

\- Merci Mr. Kazembe.

\- Cela veut dire que j'accepte ta lettre de démission ?

\- Je crois que oui. Mais sachez que si jamais vous avez un problème avec l'équipe de nuit, vous pouvez m'appeler, je peux venir pour un jour ou deux.

\- Je le garde à l'esprit. Bonne chance, Molly.

\- Merci, Mr. Kazembe.

Ils n'avaient rien à dire de plus. Molly laissa tout sauf son badge à la librairie ce soir-là et Mr. Kazembe lui fit signe de partir en espérant que, peu importe où cette fille irait ensuite, sa vie serait meilleure grâce à ça.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Petite larme de tristesse : la librairie sans Molly ce ne sera plus la même chose...**


	14. Chapter 14

Deux jours après avoir quitté son travail à _Something Old, Something New_ elle se tenait à l'extérieur du bureau du Dr. Wyatt attendant qu'il sorte et lui parle. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il le fit finalement.

\- Miss Hooper, ravi de vous revoir.

\- Appelez -moi Molly s'il vous plait, Dr. Wyatt.

\- Je t'appelle Molly seulement si tu m'appelles Gordon.

Dr Wyatt lui lança un clin d'œil. Molly rougit et joua avec ses mains.

\- Je rigole bien sûr, Molly.

Molly rit nerveusement et hocha la tête.

\- Oui c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai considéré votre offre... Et j'accepte.

\- Parfait ! Quand peux-tu commencer... ?

\- Dès que vous êtes prêt. J'ai démissionné de mon autre travail plus tôt dans la semaine.

\- Et bien alors tu vas bien sûr travailler avec Mycroft aujourd'hui, et puis peut-être que quand tu lui auras tout expliqué je pourrais te présenter à quelques autres patients.

Molly hocha la tête, soulagée que tout se passe bien. Dr Wyatt la guida hors de son bureau et descendit à la chambre de Mycroft. Sherlock fronça un sourcil quand il les vit arriver ensemble, mais s'il en pensa quelque chose, il ne dit rien. Tous les trois entrèrent, sans immédiatement trouver Mycroft. Le cœur de Molly s'arrêta pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne le voit cacher sous son lit. Molly s'assit dessus et regarda entre ses jambes.

\- Mycroft, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

Mycroft bougea la tête de façon à ce que la lumière se reflète dans ses yeux qu'on ne puisse presque pas le voir.

\- J'étais... Je...

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai aucune bonne excuse.

Molly ria bêtement.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Nah, j'aime être là-dessous.

Dr. Wyatt soupira et dit :

\- Mycroft, s'il te plait sort. C'est déplacé.

Mycroft imita son soupir et dit :

\- Dr. Wyatt, s'il vous plait ne contrôler pas chacun de mes gestes. C'est étouffant.

Molly essaya de ne pas sourire à la façon dont Mycroft réussissait toujours à répondre à ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Sherlock s'approcha et se tint devant le lit.

\- Cher frère, sort, ou je vais devoir appeler Maman.

Mycroft se traina sous le lit et s'éloigna de Sherlock.

\- Mycroft ! S'exclama Sherlock, totalement exaspéré.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais que je sorte de sous le lit ? Dit Mycroft, en apparaissant de l'autre côté.

Sherlock secoua simplement son visage et quitta la pièce. Il se dit qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de lui et qu'il n'avait pas envie de supporter son frère aujourd'hui. Cette séance partait comme la dernière, à l'exception que Mycroft n'avait pas d'absence. Après que le Dr. Wyatt soit parti, Molly enroula son bras autour de Mycroft et lui donna un demi câlin. Mycroft regarda vers elle avec une légère confusion et de l''inquiétude. Molly réalisa trop tard qu'il pouvait interpréter ça comme le signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se maudit, puis le regarda et lâcha :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Tu- Tu veux rompre avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?! Mycroft, non. Non bien sûr que non je ne vais pas rompre avec toi.

\- Mais... Le Dr Wyatt pourrait t'empêcher de venir me voir si tu m'aide ?

\- Peut-être mais il n'en est pas encore question, donc je n'ai pas l'intention de nous laisser tomber.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend tellement... Effrayée ?

\- Je... J'ai quitté mon travail à la librairie.

Mycroft la fixa simplement. Juste fixa. Il ne sourcilla même pas. Molly réalisa qu'il devait se souvenir de quelque chose à nouveau et s'assit là, attendant qu'il revienne.

Mycroft se souvenait en effet de quelque chose. Il pouvait entendre le battement d'un tambour et il vit les lumières brillantes et clignotantes de partout. Il avait 18 ans, sa première fois en boite de nuit. Il avait fait le mur pour venir, mais heureusement les videurs avaient confondu son angoisse d'être pris pour de la nervosité dû à sa première fois dans ce genre d'endroit. Il s'était assis au bar et le barman lui avait tendu un verre d'une boisson dont il ne pouvait se souvenir le nom. Il n'avait pas entendu les voix de toute la nuit, ce qui était un soulagement. Il avait bu un peu trop rapidement et le monde était devenu un peu flou avant de revenir à la normale.

\- Doucement, fils. Pas envie que tu ailles trop vite avec ton premier verre.

Mycroft prit un inspiration puis acquiesça, se frottant sa tête.

\- Tu es venu seul ?

\- Ouai ? Chez fais le mur de chez mes parents pour voir un ami.

\- Eh bien je ne tolérerai pas que tu fasses le mur mais tant que quelqu'un de sobre te ramène chez toi, et que tu es assez âgé pour boire...

\- Oui, oui.

Il prit une autre gorgée plus petite dans son verre. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais et tout restait normal. En fait ça faisait du bien, ça chatouillait son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de beaucoup de choses après ça. Il avait dansé avec différentes filles, toutes étaient certainement gentilles mais aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient assez intéressé pour un rendez-vous. Il se souvenait avoir tituber hors du nightclub quand les voix dans sa tête avaient recommencé à être un peu plus fortes. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui-même, pas après avoir bu quelques verres. Tout le monde se ferait de fausses idées. Tout son monde avait été renversé, et c'était plus qu'effrayant. Il pouvait entendre Sally, la plus bruyante de tous.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, tu sais. Maintenant qui te fera confiance ?

Il revint à la maison et monta dans sa chambre sans conflit, mais quand il se réveilla le lendemain les voix dans sa tête étaient plus bruyantes que jamais et tout était trop lumineux, trop bruyant, et quand sa mère vint pour vérifier qu'il allait bien elle comprit. Elle le gronda, le fit descendre au salon et asseoir là avec toutes les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Sherlock lui jeta un regard et explosa de rire en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Il frappa Sherlock à la tête et se retourna. Les voix devenaient plus bruyantes et n'allaient pas se calmer pendant un moment, ce fut à ce moment que l'enfant en lui décida qu'il serait le seul à contrôler les voix et Mycroft quand il ne prendrait pas ses médicaments. Maintenant, son monde tournait à nouveau dans sa tête et prenait une tournure bien pire.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, envoyant au loin son souvenir et le remplaçant par sa chambre, ce qui était rapidement devenu un réconfort pour lui quand les choses comme celles-ci arrivaient lorsqu'il était seul. Molly sourit avec sympathie et sortit le calepin et le stylo.

\- Prêt ?

Mycroft hocha la tête et raconta tout sauf ce qu'il avait imaginé. Molly acquiesça quand elle finit et dit :

\- Tu n'as pas entendu où je travaillais à la place, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft secoua sa tête et voulut lui dire de partir. Mais il pensa que ça ne marcherait pas ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

\- Où travailles-tu ?

\- Ici, pour une bourse d'études complète. Le Dr. Wyatt va payer mes études et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est être son assistante jusqu'à mon diplôme.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Elle tendit les notes au Dr. Wyatt et il la remercia. Il la laissa découvrir les lieux après lui avoir donné un passe et elle salua les différents patients pour qu'ils se familiarisent avec elle. Sans qu'elle le sache, Mycroft la suivit avec les joues rouges, si rouges que même une tomate pouvait aller se rhabiller. Il espérait, contre tout espoir, qu'il pourrait sortir en la suivant, il voulait juste être sûr qu'elle ne disparaisse pas et il enfouit cette idée surprenante dans un coin sombre et tordu de son esprit.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Molly a pris sa décision et Mycroft va devoir l'accepter. Merci pour tous vos commentaires vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me faire rire de les lire parce que j'ai parfois les mêmes réflexions en traduisant !**

 **Pour vous tenir un peu au courant je sollicite pas mal d'auteurs de fictions Mollcroft pour pouvoir les traduire et heureusement j'en ai qui me réponde ce qui veut aussi dire pour vous que les traductions ne vont pas s'arrêter tout de suite (et j'en suis très heureuse). C'est compliqué ce genre de chose parce que contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser j'ai beaucoup de critères pour choisir mes traductions notamment que la fiction soit intéressante et surtout FINIE... Et ça c'est le problème majeur que j'ai ! Je trouve ça horrible de vous donner une histoire coupée en plein suspens et vous dire... Ba l'auteur à pas publier depuis un an, imaginez la suite ! ^^ Peu importe j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le suivant sera génial je peux vous l'assurer ! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Mycroft revint dans sa chambre avec un stylo et du papier qu'il avait volé. Il écrivit sous son lit pour ne pas être dérangé, il avait assez de lumière et personne ne pourrait lire ce qu'il écrivait. Il hésita à poser le stylo sur le papier, mais une fois qu'il commença, il n'y avait plus de retour possible.

Molly-

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cela, vu que je n'ai pas le courage de le dire en face, mais je suppose que peut-être écrire sur papier ce que je voulais te dire serait plus facile. Puisque c'est au stylo, je ne peux pas revenir sur ce que je dis, alors tu devras essayer de suivre le rythme de mon cerveau et pardonner mes tangentes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime bien. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Peut-être est-ce ton sourire, peut-être est-ce la manière dont tu es capable de me tenir tête depuis la première fois où j'ai été horrible avec toi. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais juste que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas penser à toi sans que mon cœur s'accélère. Et j'ai peur. Je ne suis jamais tombé aussi profondément amoureux de quelqu'un., et je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être loin de toi. Je ne redeviendrais jamais normal si je ne peux pas être avec toi. Mais comment puis-je te dire ça en face ? Quand tu as dit que tu quittais la librairie, j'ai pensé que je ne te verrais peut-être que quand le Dr. Wyatt te fera venir, et ce pourrai être beaucoup trop long pour moi. Mon monde a explosé et j'ai essayé de le recoudre sans instructions. Je dois paraitre désespéré et pathétique. Je supplie d'être avec toi, et comme tu peux le voir d'après ma personnalité je ne suis pas du genre à supplier. Je n'ai... juste pas les mots. Je ne peux pas... J'ai juste... Je t'aime, ok ? Je t'aime, et je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de t'aimer. Et je sais qu'il très probable que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te le dire en face. Pas encore, peut-être jamais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'on lise mes sentiments comme dans un livre ouvert. Pas jusqu'à ce que je sache que je peux être soigné et je ne suis pas le meilleur juge des intentions des gens. J'ai essayé, encore et encore, mais je n'ai pas cette connexion instinctive que tout le monde semble avoir. Si tu lis cela, je me cache probablement de toi, dans une vaine tentative de sauver mon cœur qui pourrait être brisé. Tu sauras où me trouver : je n'essayerai pas de m'échapper quand tu le feras. Mais je ne peux pas être là quand tu liras ça la première fois. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu te rendes compte à quel point je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. Juste... Tu sais.

-Mycroft

Il plia le papier en trois et écrivit le nom de Molly sur le dessus, la posa en équilibre sur sa commode et sortit avant qu'il soit trop tard, une infirmière pourrait l'interroger et le renvoyer dans sa chambre. Il regarda ses pieds alors qu'il s'en allait, n'ayant pas la confiance nécessaire pour lever les yeux. Il savait exactement où ils avaient une « bibliothèque », une pièce remplie de livres d'occasion et de quelques chaises. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était le second meilleur endroit après sa chambre, et il n'y retournerait pas jusqu'à ce que Molly vienne et lui dise ce qu'il espérait et redoutait à la fois. Sa vue se troubla et il essuya ses yeux alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne faisait de bruit ici, quoi qu'il arrive. Quelques' uns des patients qui restaient le plus longtemps levèrent les yeux quand il entra, mais personne ne lui demanda comment il allait, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Il alla dans un coin où il était entouré par des livres et où personne ne le verrait s'il ne regardait pas. Il s'endormit rapidement, rêvant que Molly le trouvait et de ce qu'elle lui disait.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Molly reçut l'appel à 5h le matin suivant. Mycroft avait disparu quelque part pendant la nuit. Elle s'habilla et prit un taxi après seulement deux tentatives, arrivant à l'hôpital au même moment que Sherlock et une vieille dame. Sherlock lui fit un signe de tête et lui ouvrit la porte, voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à ralentir.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la mère de Sherlock.

\- C'est Molly. La petite amie de Mycroft apparemment. Bien que ce qu'elle a fait pour le mériter me dépasse.

\- Oh arrête toi ! Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'il a disparu ?

Sherlock baissa les yeux, puis fit signe d'aller à l'intérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Dr. Wyatt, Molly avait déjà le visage rougit et de toute évidence faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas faire une scène. Un médecin de garde était visiblement effrayé par l'attitude sensée de Molly. Elle se tourna quand ils entrèrent et immédiatement se détendit et devint plus amicale avec eux.

\- Bonjour Sherlock. Qui est avec toi ?

\- Uh... C'est ma... Mère, bégaya Sherlock.

Il ne voulait pas être la victime de la tempête Molly. Elle sourit à la femme en question, disant normalement :

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Molly.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je n'ai jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait toucher le cœur de Mycroft, que Dieu le bénisse, il a toujours eu tant de problèmes. Mais vous semblez avoir réussi. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Molly posa un doigt sur ses lèvre et dit en riant :

\- Secret professionnel.

Mrs. Holmes rit.

\- Je peux voir pourquoi il vous aime. Vous êtes très sociable.

\- En fait, je crois que c'est Mycroft qui a dévoilé ce côté-là de moi la nuit de notre première rencontre. Nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, et je me suis assurée qu'il le regrette. Il s'est excusé immédiatement après !

\- Mycroft s'est excusé ?! Il ne s'excuse jamais ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial, bien !

Le médecin s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

\- Oui, et bien, peut-être nous pouvons trouver l'homme en question avant de finir cette conversation plus tard ?

Molly plissa les yeux mais dit :

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous disiez ?

\- La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria. Après ça, il a disparu. N'est pas allé au repas, n'a même pas pris son médicament. Quand l'infirmière est venu voir comment il allait ce matin, il était parti.

\- Il ne se cache pas sous le lit ? Demanda Sherlock en essayant de s'empêcher de grogner à cette idée.

\- Non. Et nous ne savons pas où il est allé. Nous espérions que vous seriez en mesure de le découvrir. Sa chambre est comme il l'a laissé.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Tous gagnèrent la chambre, et les Holmes continuèrent de parler au médecin. Molly vit sur la table de nuit le morceau de papier à son nom dans un brouillon d'écriture cursive qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Mycroft. Elle le lut et haleta. Les autres la regardèrent mais elle se précipita vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter pour demander :

\- Vous avez une bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Continuez de marcher jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez le fond du couloir, ce devrait être sur votre droite. Puis-je demander pourquoi- ?

Mais Molly était déjà partie. Elle vola à travers le couloir et ralentit devant la bibliothèque. Elle entra silencieusement, remarquant immédiatement le coin arrière avec les livres empilés de manière précaire. Elle s'approcha et demanda doucement :

\- Mycroft ?

L'homme se leva et sortit de la tour de livres, et Molly ne manqua pas de remarquer les légères traces de larmes sur ses joues alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans ses poches. Elle se prépara et prit une profonde inspiration...

Trop d'angoisse... Quelle sera la réponse de Molly à la lettre décousue et trés romantique de Mycroft?

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!! Je suis désolée par cette semaine de "pause" mais j'étais en pleine semaine de partiels.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et surtout un très bon Noël à tous/toutes !!!

P.S: désolée pour la mise en forme du texte mais je nai que mon portable pour Noël alors je vais devoit faire avec...


	16. Chapter 16

_Tous gagnèrent la chambre, et les Holmes continuèrent de parler au médecin. Molly vit sur la table de nuit le morceau de papier à son nom dans un brouillon d'écriture cursive qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Mycroft. Elle le lut et haleta. Les autres la regardèrent mais elle se précipita vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter pour demander :_

\- _Vous avez une bibliothèque ?_

\- _Oui, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Continuez de marcher jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez le fond du couloir, ce devrait être sur votre droite. Puis-je demander pourquoi- ?_

 _Mais Molly était déjà partie. Elle vola à travers le couloir et ralentit devant la bibliothèque. Elle entra silencieusement, remarquant immédiatement le coin arrière avec les livres empilés de manière précaire. Elle s'approcha et demanda doucement :_

\- _Mycroft ?_

 _L'homme se leva et sortit de la tour de livres, et Molly ne manqua pas de remarquer les légères traces de larmes sur ses joues alors qu'il mettait ses mains dans ses poches. Elle se prépara et prit une profonde inspiration..._

\- Tu es un idiot.

Molly prit une autre inspiration.

\- Le plus gros idiot que j'ai jamais connu, et j'en ai connu pas mal crois-moi.

Mycroft resta silencieux. Ça commençait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Mais je suis tellement, tellement contente que tu veuilles bien être mon idiot.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort contre elle.

Pendant un moment Mycroft fut stupéfait mais lentement ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

\- Si jamais tu refais quelque chose comme ça je te tue, chuchota Molly.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Ce fut tout ce que Mycroft réussit à dire.

\- Je le pense. Ce n'est pas une menace, monsieur, c'est une promesse.

Mycroft rit.

\- Ok, je sais.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Je sais, je sais !

Molly rit.

\- Allez, retournons à ta chambre. Tu as besoin de prendre ton médicament.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Molly dise :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Mycroft fut encerclé par des infirmières et quelque médecins quand ils approchèrent de sa chambre donc Molly et lui ne purent parler mais il pouvait toujours voir du coin de l'œil qu'elle attendait patiemment son tour. Quand tout le monde partit après qu'il ait pris son traitement, sa mère, Sherlock et Molly se tenaient à différents endroits de la pièce, tous pensant à différentes manières de l'aborder. Molly fut la première à agir, s'approchant et l'embrassant pendant une minute entière avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis juste heureuse que tu ailles bien.

Sherlock se moqua et leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner à son frère une bonne tape sur la tête et dit :

\- J'ai presque eu une attaque à cause de toi. J'espère que tu es heureux.

\- Très.

Mycroft eut un sourire en coin et attrapa la main de Molly. Molly couvrit sa bouche pour masquer ses gloussements nerveux.

Sherlock fit un bruit étouffé et quitta la pièce assez rapidement. Mrs Holmes sourit avec affection avant de dire :

\- Molly chérie, pourrais-tu s'il te plait quitter la pièce pour une minute ? Je voudrais parler à Mycroft en privé.

Moll haussa un sourcil vers Mycroft et lui dona un baiser de bonne chance sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte. Sherlock la vit sortir et commença à ricaner.

\- Il est là maintenant. Elle demande à tout le monde de quitter la pièce lorsqu'il y a des cris.

Molly dit seulement :

\- Oh, ok.

Et elle se tourna vers la porte.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

\- C'est toi l'auteur très romantique. A toi de me le dire.

\- Il mourrait pour toi, j'espère que tu le réalise.

\- Je le réalise, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Molly, regarde- moi.

La voix de Sherlock devint presque mortel. Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Il mourrait pour toi. Sans y réfléchir une seconde. Il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un extérieur à la famille avant. La seule raison pour laquelle il est ici c'est parce que son état a vraiment empiré quand tu as été kidnappé. Et si tu le blesses, je te tuerai. Compris ?

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas autant j'aurais dit que c'est toi le frère ainé.

\- Quelqu'un doit veiller sur lui, et le job m'est tombé de puis dès que nous avons tous les deux quittés la maison. En quelque sorte je le suis. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Je comprends. Crois-moi quand je dis que je ne peux penser à vivre sans lui.

\- En moins de deux mois ?

\- Ça ne change pas les faits, dit Molly.

\- Intéressant... Dit Sherlock.

Il ne dirait rien de plus. Mrs. Holmes sortit, souriant à Molly et dit :

\- Traite le bien, ma chère.

\- Je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Molly leur fit un signe et entra dans la pièce.

\- Elle est partie, Ginger.

Mycroft leva les yeux.

\- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. Et je me fais gronder par elle depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

Molly rit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- J'aurais aimé être là avec toi. Plutôt que d'être coincée avec Sherlock qui m'avertissait sur le fait de sortir avec toi.

Mycroft grogna et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que ma famille ne soit pas comme ça.

\- Qu'en est-il de ton père ? Demanda Molly. Il est si mauvais ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, mon père était dans un endroit comme celui-là après un malheureux accident de voiture.

\- Ah ! Je- Je suis tellement désolée.

Molly rougit et essaya de ravaler ses paroles.

\- Non, ça va. Il... Lui et moi étions proche ou aussi proche que je puisse l'être avec quelqu'un. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que je commence à parler bizarrement à l'une de mes 'voix'. Je crois que mon Oncle Ben, son frère... Il était schizophrène aussi, donc je suppose que mon père avait l'habitude et était content que je puisse éviter les ennuis la plupart du temps.

Molly l'écouta en silence, sachant que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait autant à quelqu'un.

\- Je... Quand je jouais de temps en temps, il me rejoignait et il faisait comme si mes amis n'étaient pas que dans ma tête, il leur parlait et même se moquait d'eux quand nous jouions à des jeux de société. Il ne sait plus vraiment comment se souvenir des choses mais il a toujours ses anciens souvenirs. Je vais le voir parfois, nous rions à des blagues que je fais ou à la fois où je suis sorti et que j'ai été complètement saoule. Il a dû conduire jusqu'au nightclub et il a assisté avec moi à l'engueulade de ma mère parce que cette première fois où j'avais vu n'était pas la première fois que je me soûlais. C'était le bon temps.

Mycroft se tu et Molly prit cela comme son tour pour parler.

\- Mon père est mort. Tombé malade en allant sous la pluie. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose qui arrivait il y a longtemps, pas vrai ? Mais il a attrapé un rhume et ça a empiré avec la grippe, et ça ne s'est jamais amélioré. Je vais sur sa tombe une fois par mois pour poser une marguerite. Il disait toujours que ça voulait dire innocence dans le langage des fleurs, et j'étais sa marguerite. Elle rit. Il disait toujours des choses comme ça. S'il pouvait me voir maintenant...

Mycroft enroula son bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis amoureux d'un schizophrène qui a des problèmes de comportement, je me débrouille à peine avec l'argent que ma mère m'envoie de temps en temps pour m'aider à rester à flot - je ne pourrais pas vivre normalement si j'avais un dollar de moins - et j'ai été menacé et enlevé par un psychopathe.

Molly cligna des yeux et des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit pourquoi je préfére les livres d'occasions aux nouveaux ?

Molly soupira, sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas s'attendre à ce que Mycroft reste sur le sujet mais elle espérait qu'il aurait pu lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tout livre neuf peut être bon, ou il peut être mauvais, tu ne le sais pas jusqu'à ce que tu l'achète et le lise. Mais un livre d'occasion est presque toujours un bon livre. Et plus il usé, meilleur il est. Il peut y avoir des taches, des larmes, il pourrait clairement avoir pris un violent orage, mais plus il est usé, plus quelqu'un l'utilise, l'apprécie, l'adore. Un livre d'occasion ne devrait jamais se sentir usé ou battu ou pas assez joli pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Parce que s'il est passé par là, quelqu'un le voulait et voulait le garder pour lui, ou le partager avec le monde parce qu'il le considérait comme quelque chose qu'il fallait garder précieusement.

Il embrassa le haut de la tête de Molly.

\- Et maintenant tu es mon livre d'occasion.

Molly pleurait pour une raison totalement différente maintenant. Elle serra Mycroft si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

\- Quand tu sors d'ici tu emménage avec moi.

\- Quand je sors d'ici je ne te quitterai plus.

Molly rit et hocha la tête.

\- Je peux vivre avec ça.

Mycroft reposa sa tête sur celle de Molly et il eut un de ses derniers flashbacks, pendant très longtemps. Il était avec son père, qui était assis dans une chaise roulante devant lui avec un plateau de Cluedo entre eux.

\- Comment... Uh, comment Toby, Sally et les autres vont ?

\- Bien Papa, répondit Mycroft avec un sourire.

Ils ne lui parlaient plus beaucoup maintenant, mais si son père était heureux de l'entendre, alors il disait chaque fois qu'ils venaient le voir.

Son père bougea une pièce sur le plateau et dit :

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes plus souvent. Ce n'est pas pareil quand ta mère et Sherlock viennent. Ils ne me comprennent pas aussi bien que toi.

Mycroft cligna des yeux. C'était la chose la plus lucide qu'il avait entendu de son père depuis l'accident.

\- Mais je dois être testé à chaque fois que je viens. Et ils font toujours exprès de mettre des difficultés pour m'empêcher d'entrer.

\- C'est la paranoïa qui parle. Son père sourit. Colonel Moutard, dans la bibliothèque avec le revolver.

Mycroft sortit les cartes et dit :

\- Correct, encore.

Il commença à partir mais son père attrapa son bras.

\- Maintenant, écoute, Mycroft. Je ne m'en souviendrais pas demain mais je sais que toi si, alors écoute moi. Ces années où tu grandissais et où nous avons pu jouer étaient les meilleures que j'ai eues. Toi et Sherlock, Sherlock et moi, on s'amusait pendant que ta mère devenait folle à cause de tous nos jeux. Et tu sais pourquoi ils étaient géniaux ? Même si tu avais des problèmes de temps à autre, tu sortais toujours de ta chambre prêt à t'attirer des ennuis avec un sourire aux lèvres. N'oublie pas de sourire, sinon ta vie ne sera plus la même. Je sais que tu ne pourras peut-être pas revenir me voir, je sais que je ne serai peut-être pas là pour te laisser me rendre visite mais si tu retiens quelque chose de moi après toutes ces années, c'est que tu dois continuer à sourire.

 _Je souris maintenant, papa,_ pensa Mycroft alors qu'il tenait Molly fermement contre lui. _Et je ne pense pas que je m'arrêterai un jour._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Quelques petits moments d'émotion en famille et un futur emménagement en perspective... C'est trop mignon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis que Mycroft et Molly avait eut leur conversation au sujet de leurs vies personnelles et Mycroft avaient été testé pour voir s'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital. Ses flashbacks étaient rares maintenant et ses épisodes psychotiques étaient encore plus rares. Molly était retournée à l'école, au moment où elle faisait divers stages avant d'obtenir un vrai emploi, et elle allait avoir assez d'heures pour obtenir son diplôme en deux semaines. Le Dr Wyatt dirigeait le test et Molly était assise derrière lui tout le temps. Ça se déroula sans accroc, et le Dr. Wyatt autorisa Mycroft à être relâcher sous condition que quelqu'un vive avec lui pendant plusieurs mois quand il reviendra dans le monde extérieur. Alors que le Dr Wyatt partait, Molly s'approcha rapidement pour que de sa place sur le lit elle puisse serrer Mycroft dans ses bras.

\- Tu sors d'ici !

\- Je sais. Et tu seras bientôt diplômée de l'école de médecine.

\- Je suis juste chanceuse. J'ai déjà des heures programmé.

Mycroft acquiesça mais il semblait que son esprit était ailleurs. Molly lui donna un petit coup pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Hey, ne regarde pas à nouveau dans le vide ! Tu pourras faire ça tant que tu veux quand nous serons chez moi.

Mycroft ria un peu et dit :

\- Ok...

Son esprit hurlait de panique. Il était sortit des murs de l'hôpital avec Sherlock la semaine dernière pour faire une course très importante et il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il était encore très nerveux. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière mais il en avait plein les oreilles de l'autre partie de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il réfléchit très rapidement et se dit :

\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

\- J- Je ne sais pas !

\- Mais tu aimes Molly, vrai ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et elle t'aime, vrai ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Tu n'as jamais entendu le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. Il ne pouvait expliquer que le « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours » n'existait pas. Alors il ne serait jamais capable de montrer à Molly la bague qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Molly le regarda et il lui donna un sourire peu convaincant.

\- Je suis juste très nerveux.

Molly lui lança un doux sourire et dit :

\- Pourquoi tu ne te changerais pas ? Les autres vont bientôt arriver.

Mycroft acquiesça et enfila son premier costume trois pièces qui l'attendait depuis des mois. Il ouvrit la petite boite qu'il avait caché sous le lit pour dévoiler une bague simple en diamant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

\- Aujourd'hui c'est le jour, Mycroft. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu n'auras jamais le courage de lui demander si tu ne le fais pas aujourd'hui. Ça fait trois mois, et alors ? ça a été les trois meilleurs mois de ta vie. Tu sais que tu le veux.

Il glissa la boite dans sa poche alors que Molly entrait.

\- Tu viens ?

Il sourit à l'énergie contagieuse qu'elle dégageait.

\- Ouai.

Il sortit, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, essayant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Ils marchèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour trouver quelques-uns des amis de Mycroft qu'il s'était fait pendant qu'il était là, sa mère et Sherlock. Mycroft ralentit et s'arrêta. Molly se tourna et lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien Mycroft ?

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quand il essaya de sortir sa main de sa poche, la boite vint avec et tomba sur le sol. Sherlock se frappa le front de la main à côté de sa mère alors que Molly la ramassait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ça va ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et haleta. Elle releva les yeux pour voir Mycroft mettre un genou à terre avec un sourire hésitant sur le visage.

\- Espèce d'idiot. Tu avais en fait prévu ça ? Marmonna Sherlock dans sa barbe.

Mrs. Holmes l'entendit et demanda :

\- Tu étais au courant ?

Sherlock hocha juste la tête et regarda la scène en face de lui. Molly avait une main sur la bouche et riait, ou pleurait.

\- Molly, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, donc je ne vais pas essayer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et je n'arrêterais jamais. Et je veux le montrer au reste du monde. Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait...

Molly hocha la tête et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Elle explosa de rire. Bien sûr que oui.

\- Molly, grinça Mycroft. Je ne peux plus respirer !

Molly le relâcha et il se leva, seulement pour se retrouver à nouveau renversé par elle. Mycroft la serra incertain.

\- Comment as-tu planifié tout ça ?

\- Sherlock est venu avec moi choisir la bague la semaine dernière pour que je ne me rate pas. Puis je l'ai juste cachée sous mon lit.

\- C'est ton espace privé !

\- Exactement.

Molly ria à nouveau.

\- Eh bien on dirait que tu as surpris tout le monde. Je peux l'essayer ?

Mycroft sourit et glissa la bague à son doigt. Molly la leva vers la lumière.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses seulement depuis trois mois et pourtant tu sais exactement quelle sorte de bague de fiançailles j'aimerais ?

\- J'ai juste... Choisi. C'est bizarre ? ça sonne bizarre.

\- Non, je comprends. Je suis... Je suis sous le choc là tout de suite pour être honnête.

Mycroft rit.

\- Pour une fois, _je suis_ celui qui a l'avantage.

Molly pleurait toujours quand ils partirent, Mrs Holmes lui parlant non-stop pour apprendre à mieux connaitre sa future belle-fille. Sherlock et Mycroft marchait un peu derrière elles, Sherlock essayant de trouver quoi dire, Mycroft essayant de trouver comme dire ce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il lâcha :

\- Voudrais-tu être mon témoin ?

La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement surpris.

\- Tu me le demandes ?

\- Tu as toujours été un romantique, et un écrivain célèbre, qu'est-ce qu'un petit discours de témoin ?

Le ton de Mycroft était léger, mais Sherlock put voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Même maintenant, il était terrifié par le rejet.

\- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour la subtilité, et tu m'as juste défié. N'essaye pas de le faire.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Quel meilleur façon de m'assurer que tu le feras ?

La mâchoire de Sherlock se décrocha et Mycroft rit.

\- Toi espèce de petit... Dit Sherlock, à la fois choqué et fulminant.

\- Guère petit, je suis plus grand que toi. Et plus vieux.

\- Tu... Tu m'as piégé !

\- Autant que je peux piéger quelqu'un qui allait avoir la même réponse de toute façon.

\- Oh, tenez-vous bien vous deux ! Dit Mrs Holmes à ses deux garçons.

Mycroft eut un sourire narquois et Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir, mais les deux continuèrent de marcher. Molly sourit à la pensée qu'elle ferait bientôt partie de cette famille folle mais attachante. L'idée même lui donnait un sourire contagieux. _Elle ferait partie de cette famille_! C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de sa vie jusqu'à présent, bientôt le second plus beau après son mariage. _Son mariage_ _ **.**_ Elle rit à nouveau nerveusement, c'était rapidement devenue une habitude. Elle ne pouvait croire que ça arrivait, et pourtant elle était fiancée à l'homme le plus improbable, et allait entrer dans la famille la plus improbable.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ces vacances ont été très bénéfique pour moi car j'ai enfin pu prendre l'avance nécessaire pour poster régulièrement et dans les temps des Mollcrofts... Vous allez vous régaler je peux vous l'assurer (on dirait une mauvaise pub). Bref ! Cette demande en mariage est quand même trop mignonne et finalement ressemble bien à Mycroft...**


	18. Chapter 18

\- Ugh. Combien de temps encore allons-nous devoir faire ça ? Grogna Mycroft pour la 50ème fois.

Molly soupira.

\- Vraiment Sherlock détends -toi. Mycroft va craquer si tu le retiens plus longtemps. Le mariage n'est pas avant un mois. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Sherlock avait aidé Mycroft et Molly a organisé le mariage depuis qu'ils avaient fixé une date et un lieu. A un mois du mariage, Sherlock semblait être le seul à être un peu nerveux à propos de cette épreuve.

\- Vous vous fichez vraiment de ce que ça va donner ? Demanda-t-il presque incrédule.

\- Tant que je suis mariée à Mycroft, oui, vraiment.

Molly se dirigea vers Mycroft pour planter un baiser sur sa joue. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'appartement de Mycroft qui, selon la personne à qui vous demandiez, pouvait être au centre de Londres ou à l'extérieur. Apparemment, il était devenu très riche grâce à sa maison d'édition et avait de très bonnes conditions de vie, de sorte que pour ne pas se sentir oppressé, tous les trois se retrouvait souvent là pour organiser.

Mycroft roula des yeux.

\- Sherlock, entre le travail, les amis et la famille passant ici pour féliciter Molly et moi, et toi qui n'arrête pas de me harceler au sujet des plans, j'ai un mal de tête qui ne _peut pas_ être normal.

\- Eh bien, je peux voir pourquoi tu as un mal de tête avec ton travail. Si tous les manuscrits de Diogènes Publishers sont aussi mauvais que celui-là, je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas explosé il y a longtemps.

Molly frappa Mycroftsur la tête avec un manuscrit qu'elle avait pris sur la table tout en disant :

\- L'intrigue est sur-jouée, ce qui n'est pas toujours un problème en soi, mais la caractérisation est bidimensionnelle et l'écriture est fragile - l'auteur semble ne pas se décider sur la façon de raconter l'histoire !

Sherlock et Mycroft la fixèrent.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu as finalement découvert pour qu'elle maison d'édition Mycroft travaille, dit Sherlock

\- On s'en fout. Elle a juste fait mon travail à ma place ! Murmura Mycroft, impressionné.

\- Quoi ? Je donne juste le point d'un lecteur occasionnel. Et si je feuillèterais ça dans une librairie, je le remettrais sur l'étagère.

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- A partir de maintenant, si je n'en suis pas sûr d'un livre je te l'emmène. Et même si je suis sûr, je le ferais aussi. Juste pour avoir un deuxième avis, tu sais ? Rien de plus qu'un deuxième avis.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ton travail à ta place Mycroft.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu le ferais. Aucun autre avis que tu aimerais partager à propos du livre ?

\- Comme je le disais avant, il a définitivement du potentiel, mais il devrait demander à d'autres personnes de le lire et de discuter avec lui des problèmes parce que venant d'un rédacteur en chef ou d'un éditeur, il pourrait penser que ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi alors qu'il peut trouver du succès quelque part ailleurs. Et il ne le fera pas.

\- S'il te plait fais mon job pour moi ! Dit Mycroft.

Molly le frappa à nouveau. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et continua à essayer de les garder sur le sujet.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le mariage eut lieu sans accroc. Alors que Molly remontait l'allée, les gens eurent le souffle coupé par ce qu'ils virent. Sa robe était bien ajustée autour de sa taille et un pan s'arrêtait à mi-chemin entre son genou et sa cheville tandis que l'autre trainait juste un peu à ses pieds. Mycroft eut un large sourire dans son smoking quand il la vit. Elle rougit et continua de marcher. Après que tout fut dit et fait, ce fut le moment des vœux. Mycroft la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

\- Molly, je ne peux pas croire que nous nous tenons là. Toi et moi, ensemble, sachant qu'on n'est pas parti du bon pied.

Elle gloussa à cette pensée.

\- Mais depuis ce jour je suis fou de toi, que je le sache ou non. Et maintenant je vais passer le rester de ma vie avec toi, je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. Je suis sous le choc de ne plus jamais avoir à me réveiller sans te voir à nouveau. Je regarderai toujours l'horloge au travail, juste pour attendre de voir quand je pourrais partir et revenir à la maison. Je t'aime et je n'arrêterai jamais. Je n'arrêterai jamais de le dire non plus. Je vais devoir le dire pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas ou que je n'invente pas toute cette histoire. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu seras capable de faire face à ça, capable de me gérer, vraiment, peu importe à quel point je peux devenir fou. Je t'aime.

Molly sourit et dit :

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Au début j'ai voulu te frapper si fort que je t'aurais cassé le nez mais je suis heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je ne pense pas que nous serions ici si je l'avais fais et je ne peux pas supporter de penser à ça. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, tu m'entends ? Je ne te laisserai jamais seul maintenant, tu es coincé avec moi. Et j'espère que tu peux me supporter autant que je peux te supporter, parce que je vais dire ces trois mots magiques autant voire plus que toi.

Mycroft sourit et dit sans hésiter les mots que Molly lui avait la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait :

\- Je peux vivre avec ça.

Il se baissa, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrassèrent. Tout le monde pleura, même Sherlock lâcha une larme ou deux, même s'il ne l'avouera à personne. Quand ce fut l'heure du discours du témoin, Sherlock fut étonnamment drôle, citant _La Princesse Bouton d'or_ dans une imitation parfaite du prêtre.

\- Le marrriage. Le marrrriage n'est pas ce qui nous rrrrassemble aujourrrrd'hui. Le marrrriage, cet engagement béni, ce rrrrêve dans le rrrrêve... Et l'amourrr, le vrrrai amourrr, vous suivrrra toujourrrs... Donc chérrrrissezvotrrre amourrr.

Sherlock sourit et retrouva sa voix normale.

\- Même si quelque chose me dit que vous le savez déjà. Vous deux êtes le couple le plus improbable et pourtant le plus beau que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je vous souhaite une vie très heureuse ensemble, et peut être des enfants, vu la façon dont Molly les regardait récemment. Fait attention à elle Mycroft, elle a des atouts dans sa manche...

Réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour débiter toutes se déductions, il dit simplement :

\- A la mariée et au marié !

Tout le monde applaudit et sut que ce couple aurait leur « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ».

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **On a tous la larme à l'oeil... Alors qui avait une idée pour la maison d'édition de Mycroft? Je trouve que c'est très bien trouvé! ! Dès demain, l'épilogue... Roulement de tambour.**


	19. Epilogue

Mycroft entra dans la maison bourgeoise que Molly et lui avaient acquis deux ans plus tôt. Ça avait été une autre longue journée et il voulait juste passer du temps à se détendre. Comme si c'était un signe, deux paires de pieds déboulèrent dans le hall avec des cris excités.

\- Charlotte, Michael, laissez votre père tranquille 30 secondes ! Il n'a même pas encore enlevé son manteau !

Molly se précipita et les tira en arrière. Mycroft la remercia par un baiser sur le front et un « beurk ! » en chœur vint d'entre les bras de Molly.

Mycroft enleva son manteau et posa sa mallette puis hocha la tête vers Molly qui laissa échapper les jumeaux. Charlotte et Michael Holmes étaient les jumeaux de 4 ans 1/2 qui, lorsqu'ils s'alliaient, pourraient très probablement détruire le monde avec leurs pouvoirs combinés. Si on regardait de près, Charlotte tenait de Mycroft avec ses cheveux roux et ses quelques taches de rousseur, pendant que Michael était toujours comparé à Molly avec ses cheveux bruns presque impossibles à dompter quand ils _n'étaient_ pas humides.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que les deux terreurs ont fait aujourd'hui, huh ? Demanda Mycroft en leur donnant un câlin chacun

Il remarqua bien sûr le marqueur dans les doigts de Charlotte et la saleté sous les ongles des deux enfants ce qui l'emmena à croire qu'ils avaient été au parc puis Charlotte avait dessiné et Michael avait fait quelque chose de plus calme, probablement regarder une de ces émissions pour enfants dont Mycroft ne pouvait jamais se souvenir.

\- Rappelez-vous la règle selon laquelle il ne faut pas trop s'amuser !

\- Maman nous a emmené au parc aujourd'hui ! Cria presque Michael.

\- Ouai, et puis on est revenu et j'ai dessiné les gens de Bob l'Eponge quand Michael m'a trouvé ! Dit Charlotte, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

\- Vous vous êtes tous les deux bien amusés ? Dit Mycroft, croisant ses bras et arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, ils chuchotèrent en même temps.

\- Eh bien, vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est- ce pas ?

Les deux gloussèrent sachant ce qui allait arriver. Mycroft, cependant, à la grande surprise des tout-petits, monta rapidement les escaliers au lieu de se contenter de se baisser et de les chatouiller.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que Papa fait ? Normalement il se bat avec nous si on s'amuse trop sans lui !

Molly eut le sentiment de savoir ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne dit rien pour garder la surprise. Mycroft revint avec deux épées en mousse dans la main. Il les leur tendit et laissa chacun choisir son arme. Charlotte prit celle qui ressemblait à un sabre de pirate, elle trouvait toujours qu'il y avait besoin de plus de femme pirate dans le monde et les représentait avec joie. Michael prit l'épée classique de chevalier, voulant être comme un chevalier gentleman quand il serait grand comme son père. Mycroft attrapa son parapluie et le tint comme une épée.

\- Si vous voulez vivre, vous devez me battre en duel. Je vais vous montrer ce qui arrive quand vous vous amusez trop !

Molly rit alors qu'il chassait les enfants à travers la maison tandis qu'ils frappaient leurs armes les unes contre les autres. Elle entra dans le salon et s'assit. Mycroft entra en disant :

\- Je les ai fait se cacher. On pourrait profiter de ce temps libre ?

Quand soudain Charlotte se jeta entre ses jambes et le toucha, le faisant tomber sur le sol pour faire le mort. Puis Michal vint et se positionna alors que Mycroft tombait, son cou se trouvant sous la lame. Molly haleta et fit semblant de pleurer face à Mycroft allongé sur le sol, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Quand les enfants vinrent pour la réconforter, Mycroft les attrapa par derrière, les fit tomber sur le canapé et les chatouilla sans s'arrêter.

Ils dinèrent puis Molly prépara les enfants à aller au lit et Mycroft leur lut une histoire avant d'éteindre les lumière de la chambre des jumeaux et de fermer la porte. Il soupira tout en descendant les escaliers pour passer deux ou trois heures avec Molly avant qu'ils tombent de sommeil, épuisés. Quand il arriva en bas, Molly lisait un des manuscrits qu'il avait ramené à la maison.

\- Waou, Mycroft c'est vraiment bien !

Mycroft s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda.

\- Quelle histoire tu lis ?

\- La notre.

\- C'est une bonne lecture n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouai. Ça ajoute juste la bonne touche.

Mycroft sourit et le mit sur la table.

\- Je suis content que tu l'aimes, Molly mais j'avais espéré que peut-être nous pourrions faire autre chose ce soir.

\- Que ces paroles sont douces à mes oreilles Ginger.

En quelques minutes, les souvenirs du manuscrit sur la table avaient été oublié. Une fois publié, cependant, il devint rapidement numéro des meilleures ventes, plus rapidement encore que les livres de Sherlock qui avaient gagnés en popularité. Et le monde n'oubliera jamais les quatre mots fatidiques qui constituaient le titre, et toute l'histoire, d'ailleurs : _Something Old, Something New._

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Ainsi s'achève la magnifique histoire de Molly et Mycroft. J'espère que vous avez aimé les suivre dans leurs aventures ! Merci à toutes à tous pour vos commentaires et pour avoir lu cette histoire.**

 **#########**

Ladies & Gentlemen, je tiens à remerciershnuffeluv pour cette magnifique histoire. Tout le mérite lui revient. Et j **e** remercie aussi toutes celles et ceux qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de petits voire de très gros commentaires ! Ils me font toujours tous rire et m'encouragent à continuer... Surtout que souvent je suis : « Oh ! Mais j'ai pensé la même chose ! »

Gros bisous xxxxxx

S.


End file.
